Little Bird No More (REWRITE)
by LadyWillowJean
Summary: Constantly searching for the end of the beaten path, what choices will Kagome have to make to end it all and bring peace to the past? What powers reside in her and how will she overcome the fears in her heart that hold her back? Set three years after falling down the well- SessxKag pairing- Semi rewrite of my original Little Bird no more- Rated M (Second chapter- updated!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and better than before! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging on Little Bird No More, but I promise this one will be better written and simply more than the old one. I felt like I was disappointed in myself with what I had come up with and just wasn't happy with it. I knew I could do better but I simply didn't have the heart to do it. This one will essentially be the same story plot wise, but with more realistic elements involved. I've been constantly researching cannon concepts and such so I'm not too far off the beaten path when writing this again.**

 **A few things to take note of though: Given the amount of time it would realistically take to find all these shards, I have changed the years. (canonly, The Inu gang find and destroy the jewel all in under a year, then Kagome is sent back to her time for three years, and so the series ends three years later.) So, with that I've adjusted it to be a three year hunt, Kagome is 18 years old, the Jewel is still unfinished, and not all of the events of The Final Act have occurred yet. Since I will somewhat be sticking with my original base plot line, I will be leaving the old story up for reference and rereads.**

 **Last note is that this is a Sesshomaru/ Kagome Fanfic. I unfortunately do not own anything of Inuyasha. And here we go!**

Chapter 1: Risen

Word count: 6691

Warning: Rated M- Contains character injury

A sudden stiff breeze hit the screen from the doorway, bringing in with it the scent of ash and wet soil as it blew through the half open door. The breeze blew the embers of the small fire pit within the hut, burning what little wood was left and causing it to collapse in on itself.

The small noise was enough to stir one little time traveling priestess from her sleep. Her body gave one minuscule jump to the noise and her blue eyes, stormy and dark from sleep, snapped open. Staring at the embers, Kagome slowly pushed herself up onto her hip as she carefully scanned the dark room of the hut.

Across from the fire pit was Sango and Miroku. Dawn was approaching, the only reason she knew was the sky was light enough to show the sheen of sweat on Miroku's face as he fitfully slept. Dark purple splotches were scattered on his right shoulder, obviously showing the miasma had not fully receded from his body. They had removed his robes to bandage him and let him rest easy, and kagome recalled the bitter comments of foolishness that Inuyasha has spat out while he helped. But he had not seen what she had seen. The dark,sharp, and deadly fast tentacles that had headed for Sangos back while she fought off a centipede demon. Almost making connection before the current of the wind tunnel diverted them, pulling them into the abyss of Miroku's hand.

Sango still had tears in her eyes as she slept, one hand clinging to Miroku's left.

Kirara was curled up on Sango's other side, sleeping soundly and peacefully it seemed despite her own injuries. Shippo was nowhere to be seen within the hut. The spot next to her where he normally slept was cold, but Rin and Jaken were outside, and he had been chatting with her until Kagome had fallen asleep, so she assumed he was still with her.

Eyes landing on the doorway, her eyes grew darker and blank as she noticed a certain red clad half demon was no longer at his 'post'. The dust on the floorboards was still unsettled from where he had folded himself in for the night. But he was obviously gone. That explained the dead fire.

Pain bloomed in her chest, a quiver in her lip had her biting it as she recalled the few words he spoke to her the previous night. They had not been kind. His whole demeanor since their last battle had not been kind.

 _"Give them to me!" Kikyo demanded once more, stepping forward threateningly. Kagome leaned back from her, not letting her eyes stray from her target. Her arm quivered at having held the arrow in her hand back so far, but she did not waiver._

 _"I won't! You don't know if your plan will work or if the miasma will corrupt the jewels before they reach him!" Kagome argued, trying to tune out the sound of Inuyasha's screaming and the other priestess at her side._

 _"If you do not wish to finish Naraku then give them to me! I will do it!" Kikyo lurched forward towards Kagome's chest, obviously seeking to grab the shards. Instinctively, Kagome's elbow shot up, slamming into Kikyo's nose with a distinct crack. Had she looked over, she would have seen the priestess stumble back a step, her eyes filled with anger and resentment while she cradled her nose, a thin line of a crack spreading across the bridge and down to her left cheek._

 _"I won't kill them too!" Kagome screamed, her eyes narrowing in warning for a second before returning to Naraku_

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried desperately behind her. She had taken refuge behind Kagome when the fighting started to look bleak in their favor. By the sound of it she was just to her right now._

 _Kagome's dark blue eyes flickered slightly to the left, past Kikyo's shoulder to check on Sesshomaru and Koga. Sesshomaru was up to his neck in tentacle and miasma, his body being more engulfed by the second. Tokijin lay out of his reach, stuck in the mud below him. His lips were bared in a hideous snarl. Just passed him, also wrapped in more tentacles was Kouga, though only his arms and legs had been wrapped so far, and he was thrashing violently, but more of his body was being pulled in, and the closer he got the more curses spewed from his mouth._

 _"Once I absorb them, I'll have enough power to crush you all and take the rest of the jewel shards!" Naraku boasted, his dark red eyes glittering with almost lust as he looked at Kagome, his focus mostly on the bottle of shards dangling from her neck._

 _"Asshole." Kagome muttered._

 _"Kagome! Aim for his body already! On my count!" Inuyasha roared, prepping his tessaiga Kagome grimaced at the order, her eyes looking at Sesshomaru the same moment he locked eyes with her._

 _She couldn't tell what he was thinking, what the emotion besides anger that resided in his eyes at that moment, but it spurred her into action either way._

 _'Don't kill them' the pleaded to her bow silently, sucking in a breath as it pulled under her fingertips. With a quick exhale she let the arrow fly, watching it slice through the two fat tentacles that had wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru and Koga. Both demons fell from the air, Koga landing in a heap in the ground, immediately thrashing to remove the dying tentacles from his limbs. Sesshomaru however, with the weakening of his confines, managed to use his poison claws to remove the tentacles faster, allowing him to fall more carefully and gracefully to the ground._

 _"Damn you wench!" Naraku snarled, his whole disgusting body shifting before another dark gray tentacle was shooting in her direction._

 _Her eyes widened at the curve and angle he took, easily, he would take out the two woman and the child behind her with the blow._

 _Unable to reach, draw, and aim an arrow in time, she grabbed Rin by her thin arm and yanked her behind her, her eyes flashing with fierce determination._

 _"Get down!" She yelled at the child, her brows raising as her voice seemed to echo._

 _The echo was Inuyasha, who bolted in front of her to tackle Kikyo to the ground to avoid getting hit._

 _Time seemed to slow as the tentacle propelled forward. Somewhere beyond the rotten flesh she saw a glimmer of silver and the sound of a battlecry. A glimmer of Tokijin slicing through the air, suddenly the tentacle shuttered, still propelling forward, off course but still with force, the tentacle snapped through her bow as she held it out defensively, and continued through her shoulder, slicing her uniform and spraying blood on her cheek. She wasn't entirely sure when she left the ground, or even that she did, until she hit the hard dirt several feet back, winding her from the hit._

 _She grabbed her shoulder, wincing from the hot glob of mess that met her palm. Pain had not set in yet, so she lurched to sit up and make sure Rin was alright._

 _The small girl was laying on the ground, just pushing herself up to look at Kagome, fresh tears in the corners of her eyes. "Lady Kagome!" She screamed, scrambling on her hands and knees to get to the wounded priestess, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Her desperate, pleading wail echoed across the battlefield, louder than anyone calling out to Kagome in panic. Rin whimpered frantically looking around before letting go of Kagome and reaching down to her yukata, quickly ripping the bottom off and shoving the bundle into Kagome's shoulder._

 _Sesshomaru watched the pair with a bit of shock, his mouth open before his eyes flickered to Inuyasha, seeing a movement that was out of her prehervial vision. Suddenly he turned and bared a snarl at Naraku._

 _"You bastard! Windscar!" Kagome watched as Inuyasha took a running leap past her, swinging his sword with more vigor than before._

 _"Dragon strike!" Somewhere over the roar of the earth upturning, she heard Sesshomaru's own battle cry._

 _When the blue and yellow lightning dispersed, Kagome felt a twinge of horror that there was still some of Naraku left, floating in a small barrier containing himself, Kagura, and Magatsuhi._

 _"Until next time you pathetic fools." Naraku cackled, before his little orb of a barrier rapidly took to the sky._

 _Kagome was starting to feel the pain now, hot pain radiating from her shoulder to her fingertips and across her chest. The battle field was quiet for a moment, save the pounding of steps as Sango and Miroku sprinted to her side._

 _"Oh gods, Kagome!" Sango cried, her face held scratches and half of her hair was undone, but she did not seem more worse for wear. Miroku followed behind, panting terribly before coming to a stop a few feet away "Lady Kagome are you alright?"_

 _Kagome nodded, wincing at the pull of muscle her neck caused. Shippo came running, her yellow backpack in his grasp, and handed it to Sango who sighed in relief_

 _"Oh thank you Shippo." Sango said quickly, digging through the pack as Miroku plopped down with a groan, gripping his wrist with his free hand._

 _"Let's let them work." Shippo said softly, grabbing Rin's elbow to lead her back, giving Sango room to work. A small sob escaped Rin as she watched, unfazed it seemed by the blood but more at the horror it had happened because Kagome was protecting her._

 _"Kagome!" Koga yelled, leaping to her side and taking her left hand in his, offering a squeeze of support. "I'm so sorry that bastard got away. And he hurt you too! Damnit!"_

 _Koga whipped around to face Inuyasha, having not thought of him until now Kagome also followed his gaze, staring at the half demon as he stared into the sky. Opposite direction that Naraku has escaped in. Curious, Kagome followed that direction as well, and saw a glimmer of silver and red retreating into the distance._

 _"What the hell muttface?! You helped let Naraku get away and Kagome got hurt! What the hell is your problem?" Koga growled, gripping her hand tighter. She winced at the force but said nothing._

 _Inuyasha stood there for a moment, his hair covering his expression and intensifying the silence that lingered._

 _"It's her fault." His voice came softly, but Kagome shivered at the tone. This was not going to go well._

 _"The fuck did you say?" Koga snarled, letting go of Kagome as he stood to face Inuyasha._

 _"Gah!" Miroku cried, toppling over and distracting everyone except Inuyasha for a moment._

 _"Miroku!" Sango cried, preparing to run to his side but stopping as she realized she was not done with Kagome._

 _"I can do it. Go." Rin said softly, stepping forward and gently taking the bandages from Sango. Nodding her thanks, Sango rushed to his side to asses the damage of his wind tunnel. Shippo still stayed at a distance, his eyes watery and clear, but burning with rage as he looked at Inuyasha._

 _"How can you say that Inuyasha! It wasn't her fault at all!" Shippo growled, his fists tightening._

 _"It's her fault Naraku got away! Kikyo told me she had a shot and she refused to take it!" Inuyasha yelled, his fangs bared at everyone in general who opposed him, red was rimming the corners of his eyes and Kagome gasped and Rin pulled a bandage slightly too tight._

 _"She saved me! And My Lord and Lord Koga!" Rin yelled back at him, an angry tear sliding down her face._

 _"She could have ended it! But she didn't because she's a weak pathetic little girl!" Inuyasha countered, his fists balling._

 _"What would you have had me do?! Kill Koga and Sesshomaru? Our allies? For the SLIGHT chance that Kikyo was right? There was no way that Kikyos plan would have worked! Then we would have lost all our shards, and Sesshomaru and Koga!"_

 _"It would have worked if you had at least tried!"_

 _"And then I would have killed our friends as well! You think I could live with this chance?!"_

 _"Enough." A smooth voice interrupted the both of them, drawing their eyes to Sesshomaru, who stood now between Koga and Inuyasha, his eyes on Kagome at first, before bearing down on Inuyasha._

 _"You kick the girl when she is already down- how dishonorable of you little brother." He said coldly, eyes narrowing as Inuyasha drew his sword._

 _"What did you say to me?! She wouldn't be hurt if she had done her damn job! Not like you wouldn't do the same to me! You always kick people when they'r-"_

 _With a grunt Koga landed a kick square to his jaw, sending the half demon several feet back and into the dirt. With a seemingly silent understanding, Koga and Sesshomaru shifted to stand next to each other, making a demonic human shaped barrier between the humans and Inuyasha._

 _"Naraku escaped because we were ill prepared and weak. It is of no fault of the Priestess'." Sesshomaru started plainly, cutting off Inuyasha as he sat up and prepared to argue once more. "I can accept my mistakes and learn from them, it is your problem if you can not do the same, and it will keep you weak."_

 _Sesshomaru had effectively silenced Inuyasha, the red gone from the half demons eyes as he stood. Koga braced himself for another fight, his lips baring at Inuyasha, until he withdrew his sword, not looking at anyone but the ground._

 _"Either tend to your wounds or let them fester- come Rin." Sesshomaru looked at Rin, awaiting her to finish bandaging Kagome._

 _"My Lord, lady Kagome and Monk Miroku have both risked their lives to save me this night, I wish to help them however I can." Rin said, her eyes pleading as she looked at him. Somewhere form the border of the trees, and angry imp was screaming about disgrace and ungratefulness. Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms into his sleeves, turning away._

 _"Very well." Sesshomaru lamented._

That was how they ended up in the abandoned slayer's village once more. Kagome had tried her best to use her powers to heal her injury, however she had only deluded the pain and stopped the bleeding before she became exhausted. Sango put Miroku to bed and retrieved new clothes for Kagome- Black pants that she could say resembled workout tights in her day, only tied around the waist and knitted at the bottom of the legs with leather, and a navy blue thick Kimono to wear on top. A new bow and a sword were offered to her as well, and she had took them, though at the moment they were useless to her.

Pushing her sleeping bag off, she winced as she had to stretch out her arm to retrieve her shoes and put them on. Heaving herself to stand, she grimaced as she picked up her backpack and bow and arrows. Slinging them both over her good shoulder she stepped out into the dark gray morning, the screen shifting back into place behind her.

The abandoned slayers village was mostly quiet with the exception of the crackling campfire outside and the rumbling snoring of Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kagome smiled at seeing Rin comfortably curled up against the dragons side. Shippo also leaning against the hide of the great beast, Rin cuddling his tail as a pillow. Jaken snored from atop his saddle, sprawled across the dragons back. Kagome quietly continued past them, glad that it was still warm enough in the evenings for them to be fine with only a fire. She was almost through the broken gate when a shift of fabric caught her attention.

Ah, someone had to have been attending the fire next to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as he shifted to face her, still leaning against the wooden walls. Cloaked in shadow and his aura withdrawn, it was no wonder she almost didn't see him.

"You venture out to find Inuyasha." His eyes looked bored, almost tired if she had to guess. And it was no wonder. His clothes still had slight stains on them, and his normally perfectly smooth hair did not fall straight at the moment. His bangs were frizzed, sticking out in different directions, and his hair had a slight swell of curve to it, teased and tangled around his shoulders, as though he had not taken the time to brush it yet.

Her eyes softened. "No. I need some air." She looked out the gate, eyes scanning over the misty air and the trees. There was no sign of the typical soul eaters that followed the priestess Inuyasha was most likely with at the moment. Not that she wanted to find him, but being unaware of where he was she was nervous of running across him while 'getting some air.'

Setting her shoulders back and sliding her bow down to her palm, she slipped out the gate and into the woods, her feet softly crunching leaves and sticks as she walked. She had been walking for a few minutes before a soft glow caught her eye. Turning curiously, she spotted a light baby blue bundle of orchids was nestled in the base of a tree, illuminated seemingly by the moon. Kagome's eyes brightened and a small smile graced her lips as she moved towards the flowers, kneeling before them to let their lovely scent fill her senses. They reminded her of the flowers her mother planted around the house just before spring, beautiful blossoms that and lilies and orchids that made the morning air sweet when she was leaving for school.

Smiling to herself, Kagome set down her bow and grabbed an arrow, using the head to cut off the flowers at the base and gently cradled them. 'I know where these should go…' She swept up her bow and draped it back over her shoulder. Feeling a quiet presence behind her she turned quickly, her eyes widening as she spotted Sesshomaru standing several feet behind her. She tilted her head at him, silently asking him 'what's up?'. Sesshomaru simply blinked at her, not moving nor offering any response.

Resisting the urge to shrug, Kagome continued on her way once more, now with a purpose and more spring in her step as the foggy morning grew lighter.

From where she had found herself in the woods, it was only a few minutes walk to the limestone cave. She did not mind the ghostly presence following her, feeling actually a bit more safe with the golden eyes at her back. She was curious why he was lingering, perhaps he was curious as to what she was up to as well.

Following her memory, she quickened her pace towards the cave when it finally came into view, looking eerily mournful as fog lingered around the mouth. She did not hesitate as she walked in, for a moment forgetting the presence behind her before she felt the shift of the barrier that covered the cave. She was already several feet in, her green spiritual glow fading when she whirled back, prepared to warn the Daiyoukai of the barrier.

"Oh." She murmured softly, huffing out the deep breath she had taken. Sesshomaru stood, clearly within the rippling barrier just inside the cave. Oddly, like herself, he glowed green as she had until he stepped away from the barrier. He arched a brow at her, then walked the few feet that separated them to stand next to her.

"Did you wish to not be disturbed girl?" He drawled out, brow still raised as he looked at her. Kagome blinked once or twice before shaking her head.

"Uh.. No not at all." She said quietly, snapping her mouth shut and continuing on. Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the cave. Mildly bothered by the silence, Kagome peeked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

"Do you know what this place is?" She inquired, carefully stepping over a large outcropping rock. Honestly she had not been really expecting a response, so his voice gave her a small shock.

"Hn. Some place of power and importance." Sesshomaru remarked quietly, his voice not carrying far within the cave.

"Pretty much." Kagome smiled to herself "This is the resting place of Priestess Midoriko and the Demon she battled for seven days and seven nights. It was from this battle that the jewel was formed." Kagome explained as she saw the eerie glow of the crystallization.

"Midoriko." Kagome sighed, the crystallized corpses coming into view. Such a sight used to give her the creeps. Once upon a time she was just a fifteen year old girl who had never seen a dead body or a demon. Now, such a sight was normal, almost daily thing. But this tomb, these bodies, they were different to her. Something to be revered. History was made here, her whole life and future had been changed because of what happened here.

"You come to seek answers." Sesshomaru stated, though to her it was more of an assumption.

Gently she laid the flowers at the base of the limestone, pulling a dark strand of hair back behind her ear and away from her face, she smiled at the beautiful petals. "To pray, and meditate. Maybe I'll find answers on my own. But there's only so much you can get from a graveyard. You know besides a sword or a magical jewel with infinite power." She flashed him a cheeky grin, receiving no response. After a moment he looked at the stalagmite formation, his expression unreadable to her as he closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head, the smallest form of respect, but all the same enough to make her heart warm at the simple notion.

Kagome straightened her back and rocked back onto her heels before settling into a comfortable kneel. She clapped her hands together in a quick prayer, before resting her hands on her lap, taking a deep breath in to settle herself before preparing herself to meditate.

A sudden gust of wind hit her back, ice cold and biting her skin. Her flesh raised in bumps and her hair flared up and swirled into the air. Her cerulean blue eyes shot open, searching the sudden pitch black void around her. Lurching to her feet, dropping her bag and weapons as she did, Kagome spun in place. Behind her stood Sesshomaru, his brows furrowed and anger in his face. Besides him, she could see nothing else around them. The harsh gale suddenly dropped, her hair falling upon her shoulders once more, Sesshomaru's as well. His eyes were still narrowed dangerously. "What just happened?!" She squawked.

Not a few seconds ago the morning light at least offered a glow to the exit, but now it seemed that the sun had come and passed, and there wasn't even the slightest bit of illumination. Sesshomaru, like her, seemed to glow from within, and yet emitted no light at the same time.

Kagome blinked frantically, trying hopefully to get her eyes to adjust enough for her to see the ground beneath her. Looking back at Sesshomaru, she noticed his eyes trained on her. No, slightly passed her, shock and suspicion still in his golden wide eyes.

"Kagome…"

The voice called from directly behind her, making her jerk to turn around.

"Who-?!" The miko yelped, a shiver running down her spine. Her eyes widened at the glowing figure behind her. An ethereal beautiful woman with the most comforting smile on her face. Kagome's jaw went slack as she stared at the woman. With a wave of her hand the darkness seemed to melt away. The once cold dark black abyss transforming into a beautiful grove.

"Hello Kagome."

She would know that face anywhere,she had been looking upon it only a moment ago, she was sure she would recognize her even though Kagome had never met her in this lifetime.

"Lady Midoriko?"

The woman before her smiled, the warmth radiating from every inch of her skin. "Yes Kagome, I'm glad you know my presence."

"But…. You're…. How…. Where?!" Kagome looked around them, completely flabbergasted at the way this trip had changed. Sesshomaru also had his eyes darting back and forth, taking in their surroundings but never turning away from the spectre in front of him. The soft giggle made the young priestess pause, Kagome's face burning scarlet from embarrassment. This woman was a legend, and here she was, making a fool of herself. The young Miko bit her lip, her cerulean eyes burning with her choked and trapped questions.

With a gentle wave of her hand, Midoriko gestured to the grassy ground, obviously suggesting Kagome sit down once more, as she herself lowered to rest before her.

"We have much to discuss, you and I. My apologies for not having approached you sooner with these matters, but the timing had to be precise, and with certain 'elements' present." Her chocolate brown eyes focused on the Shikon shards around Kagome's neck, covered by her kimono. She then glanced at the Daiyoukai who still stood behind Kagome, showing no sign of relaxing himself.

Kagome wondered if Midoriko, even in this form (or lack there of?), was capable of seeing the shards as she could. That or she knew where it was at all times, who it was attached to, what purpose it was being used for…. The thought that Midoriko was, in all sense, half of the jewel and the cause of its formation… It was overwhelming to think of the connection and what traits or powers Midoriko's soul must have attached to the jewel or it's fragments.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head violently, pulling herself out of her own assumptions and theories.

"Why…. Why do you need to speak with me?" Kagome muttered, concern coating her voice, and worry dancing in her eyes. Midoriko gave her a sympathetic glance.

"I so desire to assure you not to worry, but I'm afraid that would be misleading. You have many trials to face, and soon. Danger is growing, and the one true wish will need to be made soon." Midoriko's concern remained on her face, but her smile had fallen. Her voice lowering gravely, she struggled to continue, causing Kagome's heart to race in anticipation.

"It was no mistake you were born with the jewel inside of you. Or why you are from the future, stuck here and now making decisions that will forge the very future you come from. Though, I will be honest I don't even know why. But what I do know, is that you have many choices to make, and that is mostly my fault."

Kagome gave Midoriko an incredulous look, causing the ancient miko to sigh.

"I failed in my lifetime…. I… Became afraid of dying, afraid of the world I would leave behind if I did not defeat the demon…." Midoriko glanced behind Kagome, causing her to look as well.

Unlike the rest of the cave, the one thing that remained the same was the crystallized corpses of the woman next to her, and the Demon that had sealed her fate.

"Because of my fear, I absorbed the demon's soul into my own. Though I was blessed to still have balance within my soul. Otherwise… I can't even think of the destruction that may have occurred. I do not regret my choice, but I do regret the toll of the burden that has been placed on you."

Kagome looked back to Midoriko, her tears gone but questions still in her eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are my true reincarnation." Midoriko smiled ruefully. "I must say, it is a shock to see myself young once more. Your hair is much nicer however." Midoriko let out a soft short laugh, though the joyous sound did not quite reach her eyes.

"But…. I'm Kikyo's reincarnation…. Wasn't I?" Kagome could feel the question in her voice, and her brows furrowed, thinking of the reanimated priestess. They did look alike, though Kikyo had been closer to her age when she passed. But Kagome herself never really thought she could be anything like Kikyo.

"Ah yes lady Kikyo…. I'm afraid even in death I never got to speak with her. She never truly accepted the responsibility of the jewel, or considered the one true wish. I'm saddened I never had a way to help her." Midoriko released Kagome's hand and sat back, reassuming her elegant pose. "You and Kikyo, and a few other strong Miko's and slayers have been my reincarnations. Or simply chosen protectors of the jewel. Each of you contained, or contain a fragment of my soul. A combination of my soul and their own resided in each of them. As it does with you.

Midoriko took a deep breath "You my girl, are so much more than you know. You can bring the end of the jewel, you can make the correct wish. You are more than just the protector of the jewel."

Kagome stared slack jawed at Midoriko "I… uh…. So Kikyo… I..."

"Shhh… I'm sorry, I know this is overwhelming, but you must pay close attention. This is very important information, and I can only give you so much in such little time."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and nodded, her eyes still wide. Midoriko nodded, pleased with how attentive Kagome was.

"There is… a potentially dangerous side to being my reincarnation. It is part of why Kikyo failed, but a possible strength if used correctly. If you can channel your powers correctly… balance your soul and keep your will and intentions strong… You may be able to manifest more powers- something more powerful than thought possible for the struggles ahead. Perhaps even the powers of the Dragon."

Kagome jerked "Manifest more powers? But how? I'd be stronger? I could help my friends?"

Midoriko smiled, patting Kagome's leg, urging her to calm down. "That is what I believe. None of my other reincarnations have been able to do this… But I am sure that you're strong enough to do so. We are all connected with each other through the jewel. We constantly battle, but we are still connected. And if I am correct about you, you may be able to adapt both sides of the jewel that was reformed inside of you and grow exponentially in power."

Kagome swallowed, her arms beginning to shake in obvious fear. "And…. If I'm not strong enough?"

Midoriko leaned back, shaking her head. "I would not know. There has been no one I thought might be able to do this. I'm not even sure if it's possible, or what the consequences might be if I am wrong."

"Impossible." Sesshomaru bit out, drawing the attention of both of the Priestess'. "For a human, Priestess or otherwise, it would be impossible to manipulate powers from a Demon in such a way as you describe."

"Without a connection to them, maybe. True mates adapt and sometimes receive powers from each other no?" Midoriko asked him, obviously not challenging him, but seeming to want to confirm one of her suspicions. Sesshomaru let out a small 'hn' and stepped back, consenting her point. Mates or no- Kagome was bound to the jewel in a way no one else had ever been.

Kagome bit her lip and gnawed it uneasily before speaking "If no one has ever been able to do this, why do you think I could…"

"Because you have the most powerful and pure soul of my creations. Without my hand, your own soul is large enough to house and contain the jewel. I thought Kikyo would be the one at first… But her soul was not accepting enough. Now I am afraid she is lost. Because Kikyo lives not off of my soul, but of Magatsuhi. The corruption of her soul and part of Magatsuhi's evil resides within her, driving her for her revenge and to be constantly at war with herself over what she desires of the jewel. Your soul has grown and been strengthened by the experience of previous reincarnation's , including hers and mine. When her clay body was formed, it could not tell the difference of the many souls that form the entirety of yours. That's how you lived for so long in the bath, that's how she and you both walk the earth without the one destroying the other with a jumping soul. And, I assume, that is why she has become the way she is, driven by dark and corrupted souls in her heart, using souls of the dead to move her body."

Kagome breathed deeply as she took in this information. Kikyo, as she had always thought, was a victim of more circumstance. Kikyo once held the power of Midoriko and Magatsuhi as well, but fell prey to something darker that led to her end. Kikyo fell down a dark path, not by her own hand, and now she is trapped there.

Or, maybe not.

"Midoriko!" Kagome's head shot up with a sudden thought, her eyes bright with hope. Midoriko gave her a curious look. Kagome leaned forward, grabbing both of Midoriko's hands in her own. "If I make the correct wish, the jewel will be purified, your soul will be free right?" Kagome began to smile, an entirely new plan forming in her head. Midoriko nodded, looking baffled at Kagome's sudden enthusiasm.

"Then, if your soul is free to rest, so should the other reincarnations correct?" Midoriko's eyes widened, making her look more like Kagome as hope suddenly blossomed in her face as well.

"And then so will the other souls trapped within. Brilliant." She grabbed Kagome's hand, a smile splitting her face for a moment before the seriousness returned. Midoriko paused, her face losing expression, as if she was listening to a ringing from somewhere. "The jewel must be whole, And I'm not even sure if purifying it would work. There must be balance in the world."

"Kagome, I do not know if this idea will work, but it is quite the kind one. I don't know if it's the correct wish, or what you may think is the correct wish, but know I have faith in you!" Midoriko gripped Kagome's hands tighter, bringing them to her lips and kissing her fingers gently. Normally, something like that would make Kagome blush. But there seemed to be something far more important in the action, something in the warmth that spread through her fingers and up her arms that made her feel warmed instead of embarrassed.

"As for Naraku, I fear his soul is being sucked within the Jewel the longer he holds the majority of it within his possession."

"How do we stop him?" Sesshomaru demanded, stepping forward until he stood next to them and knelt.

Midoriko scanned him carefully "Son of the Inu no Tashio. You seek to destroy the jewel as well."

His eyes widened a fraction and he glowered "You know of my father?"

Midoriko clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes "But of course. Your father was no fool. His collected demeanor and rule over the lands led us to have a peaceful understanding of each other. He waged war upon the mindless demons the plagued his lands and others as did I. His battle with the dragon clans to the east had him calling me to his aid a few times. He was a marvelous general, and earned my respect."

Her eyes trailed back to the crystallization, her eyes growing hard.

"Unfortunately, he was facing forces of another dragon that gave him trouble. I had learned this one- Magatsuhi- he called himself, lost a battle with your father and fled for his life. Filled with shame and hatred, he found one young man who once sought me. Back then, demons devoured the hearts and souls of easily corrupted men, absorbing the darkness and merging with other demons to create a new more powerful vessel.

The man, Suirou, was completely consumed and killed in the merging. Nothing of his soul remained after it was devoured. The demon left behind was formed almost as powerful as the leader of the eastern army at the time."

"Ryukotsusei." Sesshomaru growled out, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wow really? Small world." Kagome murmured. Midoriko closed her eyes, a flash of pain crossing her features.

"Indeed. Our power was a match. And that combined power is the level I fear Naraku may reach, if not exceed with the continuation of use of the jewel."

Kagome got a sudden fearful look in her eyes. "Then… How do we stop him?" She asked softly, all confidence, any hope dimming.

Midoriko set her shoulder's eyes fierce as she looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Two powerful beings, Priestess and Demon, fought and formed the jewel. I believe two more powerful beings, Priestess and Demon, may overcome that power to defeat it."

Kagome leaned back a bit at the intensity of Midoriko's words, her eyes widening and her mouth turning down.

"But there is no way I could possibly…."

"You said she contained the jewel?" Sesshomaru interrupted her, staring hard at the elder priestess. Kagome could almost see gears turning in his head by his expression.

"Yes. That is correct. I waited, for many years for her and the jewel to reform. For her soul to develop as it had, and for the best environment that would lead to as little corruption as possible. It is why there was such a large gap in between her and Kikyo. Kikyo gave her soul the time it needed by burning the jewel with her."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling remorseful for thinking ill of the poor fated woman, even for a moment. She had done all that she could.

"Hn. Something of that power can not be contained by something weaker than it." Sesshomaru stood, turning away and seemingly preparing to leave their little peaceful grove.

"You are correct. It is unfortunate it was forcefully removed." Midoriko stated cooly, watching as Sesshomaru froze. Slowly turning, Kagome was shocked to see his expression dumbfounded.

"So you're saying-" Kagome was interupted as the ground beneath them shook for a moment. A gurgling roar from beside them forcing her to turn in fear.

As if the crystalized formations had come to life, she could see the dragon duplicating. Purple and green scales rippling and shaking as they slowly seemed to burst from the restraints of death.

"We must end this now!" Midoriko cried, standing and grabbing Kagome by the arm. "My barrier for this meeting is fading."

"But what about the demonic power!? How can I unlock it?! And how can I know if I'm ready?" Kagome's heart began racing as the fear and reality began to set in. Midoriko pulled Kagome to her by both arms, her eyes burning into Ksgome's blue ones.

"I'm sorry, I don't know those answers Kagome… But please have faith in yourself and the gifts you've been given so far. The answers will only come to you that way." With a determined look on her face, Midoriko placed a hand on Kagome's injured shoulder. She winced in preperation for the pain, but sighed as none came. Instead a hot warmth spread through her arm and she closed her eyes in bliss. Removing her hand, Midoriko smiled and nodded to herself. "That should help some."

Kagome felt her eyes begin to water as the beautiful grove around them began to shimmer at the edges, Midoriko was fading before her, and Kagome felt more confused and grateful with every passing second. "I can't… I don't know how to thank you…."

Midoriko's fading face smiled, tears in her own eyes. "Well, I do really like those flowers." She lightly laughed. By the time her laughter faded, so did she and the beautiful illusion she had formed around them. Leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the darkness, breathless and confused in the darkness of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to get the second chapter out as soon as possible for you all since I changed so fast! I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **In addition: I am aware that the behavior may be a little off and unexpected so soon into the story, but not to worry! Those who have patience will have everything explained to them in chapter three! I will also be more than happy to answer any questions thrown my way! Happy reading!**

Chapter 2: Flying

Word count: 6562

Warning: Rated M, Language

They both stood in the cave longer than probably necessary, first staring at the place where the deceased priestess disappeared, then at each other as if both confirming what they had seen.

"That… really happened, didn't it?" Kagome eventually said softly, her brows furrowing with the question.

"Hn." Sesshomaru murmured, and for a moment Kagome thought that was all he would say. "I don't believe Naraku's miasma would give us both hallucinations." He stated, and with a flourish turned on his heel, heading back towards the exit of the cave.

Kagome blinked for a moment then scampered off after him, pausing only to turn back and grab her stuff. "Was that a joke?" She asked, being met with more silence for another moment. Suddenly he stopped, looking at her with his eyes wide. She could see his nose twitch and she tilted her head.

"Your injury." He breathed, slightly jerking his chin towards her shoulder.

"My…" She glanced between him and her shoulder, then hesitantly pulled her Kimono down just enough to expose the bandages there. Surprisingly, she felt no agonizing pull or pain from that small movement. The bandages were still stained dark from the blood she shed while shifting in her sleep. But there was no pain from immediate touch. Pulling the bandages off, she revealed a hard puckered gash across her shoulder, stretching almost from her collarbone and around to the back. Testing the mark by rolling her shoulder, she found that it was still taught with tension, and the skin ached at the movement, but it looked weeks old now, definitely an upgrade from an hour ago.

"The miasma that lingered in the wound is gone." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes wide on her for a moment longer. With his curiosity settled, he continued on his way to the exit.

Kagome gaped at it for a moment before pulling her Kimono back up. Tailing after him, she watched his hair sway back and forth, catching in the breeze that shifted through the cave. Having always seen him with perfect composure and appearance, she realized that it bothered her immensely.

"Do you not have something to clean up with?" Kagome asked curiously, thinking back to not seeing any saddlebags upon Ah-Un. Sesshomaru turned over his shoulder, casting her a glare that had a spot between her shoulder blades raising in goosebumps. She smiled uneasily "I mean… I… well…" She blushed, pulling her backpack from her shoulder to in front of her, digging through until she found her hairbrush.

"May I help with that? It must be hard with only one arm, and so much hair." Kagome held up her thick blue brush, showing it was not a weapon or anything dangerous.

"Hmph. I need no pity Priestess." He responded cooley, looking over the brush with mild curiosity, it was not like the delicate combs he was used to, more like a quarter of a porcupine glued to a colored stick, small balls of more blue color melted to the tips to avoid injury perhaps.

"Not pity." Kagome said sternly, the corners of her lips turning downward. She disliked to be misunderstood. "You lost your arm fair and square in that fight. I only want to thank you. For saving and protecting Rin and I." Her eyes softened as he shifted his eyes back to hers, his face mostly impassive, though his eyes were not hard anymore.

"You were injured still." He retorted quietly, not looking away.

"Yes, but I may have been dead had you not struck that blow." Kagome retorted with a snort. Despite having nearly losing her own arm, she had not forgotten the glimmer of tokijin saving her from a worse possible fate. It stung that it had not been Inuyasha, but she was grateful all the same.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned away. Kagome frowned further thinking he had rejected her offer, until he sank down to the ground with a soft sigh of the silk he wore. Kagome grinned, allowing her excitement to show when he wasn't looking, and sank to her knees behind him.

Starting from the tips of his hair, she began working the knots out in quick even strokes. Once or twice she caught a hard tangle and yanked his head a smidge, but the Daiyoukai remained un-phased in her ministrations.

After a minute or so of brushing, Kagome felt unable to hold her tongue.

"Do you ever have it cut?" She asked quietly, gently pulling another knot free.

"I have it maintained." Sesshomaru responded blandly, making her smile once more. 'So you get trims.' The thought corrected for her.

"But you've never had it cut short? Doesn't it get in the way?"

"Hn." He murmured out, and Kagome bit back another smile, Stalin waiting for a proper response. Sesshomaru caught her silence for what it was, and eventually continued.

"As a pup. I would cut it away. It bothered me in training, father did not mind. Mother… found it unbecoming of a lord to have his hair short. So I was made to grow used to it." Kagome let out a small "ah" sound as she worked, happy he was conversing with her so well.

"Why not tie it back?" She worked her way up just above the middle, almost done with working out the knots.

"Hn." Was his simple response once more. This time, he did not continue to explain when she waited.

Another minute longer, and she was finished. A few long silver strands less on his head, but his hair gleamed in its former straight glory.

When she paused, Sesshomaru was about to rise, thinking she was finished. But then he felt her sit up once more, her chest brushing his shoulders as her fingers ran through his hair at the top of his scalp. Nails deftly splitting and curling through the hair, Sesshomaru found his eyes closing as he allowed her to continue her work. She began a soft hum as she did so, working her way around his ears and down to the nape of his neck, down his back until he could only feel the movement of his hair rather than her touch.

"Oh" she murmured softly, noticing she was without a hair tie. She shrugged as she pulled the leather strap from the leg of her pants from Sango, unfurling the little end of the pants and using it to tie his hair at the end.

"There!" She murmured, digging in her bag for her compact mirror, glad that she had brought it this one time. Grabbing the thick braid she had made, she pushed it over his shoulder next to his mokomoko, then handed him the compact.

His eyes widened a bit at his own reflection, his bangs had been left alone, which was fine with him, and the top of his hair had been neatly pulled back, revealing his ears and obviously at some point braiding down the rest of his hair that rested on his shoulder. A few short strands that he never noticed before lingered and framed his face, falling as low as his neck.

"It is adequate priestess." He said simply, offering her mirror back to her.

"Kagome."

Sesshomaru offered her a glance, as per usual the expression and emotion in his eyes unreadable to her. She was honestly expecting him to ignore her or not acknowledge what she said, but instead minimally inclined his head before rising to his feet.

Kagome was about to as well, until she felt the uneven fabric at her legs. Pursing her lips, she untied the other leg quickly and begone working on her own hair. "One second." She requested of the Daiyoukai that watched her, pulling her hair back in quick strokes.

She did not need a brush unlike Sesshomaru, she simply yanked out what few tangled she had, working from behind one ear then the other before piling it all into a high ponytail. The tips of her hair tickled her shoulder blades, but she found that she missed having her hair up.

Checking her compact quickly, she appraised the two braids that started behind her ears and ended at the base of the ponytail, nodding with satisfaction that is was much better than the style Kaede had given her before. The one that made her look so much like Kikyō.

"All done!" Grabbing up her stuff once more, she followed Sesshomaru to the exit.

With the barrier in sight, Kagome's brow furrowed as she noticed the change in the light from outside.

Stepping through, her lips pursed as well as she looked to the sky. The clouds had parted mostly, leaving a good view of the pink and orange rose colored sky above them. Looking to the west, she could see the sun starting to set, peeking just between the clouds and the horizon.

"We weren't in there that long were we?" She asked quietly, turning to the Daiyoukai once more. She was unsettled to see his face seemingly confused as well.

"It appears we were." He responded simply just before a loud angry shout broke their peaceful observations

"KAGOMEEEE!" Inuyasha came barreling through the trees, skidding to a stop in front of them, hand gripping his sword as he glared at the two of them.

"Are you alright?! What did this bastard do to you? Where did he take you huh?!" Inuyasha snarled before ripping Tessaiga from its sheath, aiming it at Sesshomaru, who had the gall to look bored with his brothers antics.

"We were praying to Midoriko, Inuyasha." Kagome said, rolling her eyes and pointing to the cave behind her. "We literally just came from there."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha snapped, his body curling with tension, perfectly ready to strike. "I tracked you and the assholes scent to the cave but I couldn't get in! And if I couldn't get in then there's no way that bastard could get in! Now where did you take her!?" Inuyasha bared his fangs.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, more than likely to insult or deny his brother any answers, when Kagome's voice cut through the air like a crack of a whip.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, his sword falling from his grasp as he was shoved a good inch or two into the hard dirt. Sesshomaru blinked then glanced at Kagome, his expression blank.

Kagome took a deep breath and returned his gaze, feeling her cheeks warm and her shoulders shrug quickly. "You know he won't shut up on his own." She muttered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru allowed the smallest of curves to the corner of his mouth, a very very small show of amusement that had Kagome's mouth hanging open.

Without Inuyasha barring them, Sesshomaru led the two of them onward back to the slayer's village.

"Kagome! Damnit where are you going?!" Inuyasha's voice carried behind them. After a minute the sit spell wore off and he was behind them again, unsure how to go after Sesshomaru with Kagome walking so close to him.

Peeking at Sesshomaru every few minutes, she noticed the difference in his face when Inuyasha spoke, though it was so subtle, she could see the muscles in his face hardening and clenching. When Inuyasha was sat once again, Kagome noticed his face relaxed. This continued over and over as they walked, and Kagome found an odd amusement in the small shifts in his face.

"Damnit wench! How stupid can you be?" Inuyasha's voice hit her once more and she stopped immediately, whipping around to glare at the half demon. The look on her face had Inuyasha faltering, stumbling in his march after them.

"What did you call me?" She bit out, her eyes daring him to say it again. Inuyasha's ears flickered down for a second, obviously debating what a brilliant idea it would be, but his anger won out and he fisted his hands as he glared at them.

"You're being a stupid wench! What kind of a dumbass would willingly walk around-"

"Sit!" Kagome belted out, before repeating the command several times over. Taking several deep breaths, she paused before belting it out several times over again, continuing until Inuyasha was firmly planted six feet under the grass.

Clenching and un-clenching her fists, She whipped around once more and stomped past Sesshomaru, who had paused to watch the interaction.

Continuing her march back to the slayer's village, she was barely through the gate when a red ball of fluff tackled her knee, wrapping around her with a wail of her name.

"Kagome you have returned!" Sango called, turning over a rabbit over the fire that Rin had been curled up by in the morning.

"Hey guys!" Kagome offered them a soft smile, picking up Shippo when she saw his teary eyed expression. He seemed hesitant to be in her arms, glancing at her shoulder before relaxing as she seemed un-bothered.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku and Rin both called, the later more cheery than the former. Miroku looked like he was still in a lot of pain, leaning against Ah-un with Kirara curled up in his lap. The miasma stain had receded from view now, which was reassuring, but he was still covered in sweat and had dark bags under his eyes.

"How are you feeling Miroku?" Kagome questioned, her brows furrowing as she walked closer to the fire, taking a seat next to Rin, Shippo shifted into her lap.

"Nothing Jinenji's herbs and the tender care of my sweet Sango can't take care of." Miroku smiled, though it echoed with pain. Sango muttered something under her breath that no one really seemed to catch, but everyone could see the gentle smile in her eyes.

"That's good." The priestess murmured, brushing Shippo's hair back as he closed his eyes, obviously tense and uneasy after the previous days events.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice drew the attention of everyone around the fire. With a swift kick, the Imp was knocked off the rear of Ah-un. His slumber interrupted, he immediately started snapping at Rin, his eyes wide, angry and accusatory.

"Foolish girl! You dare awaken me from my slumber after all my hard work and sacrafice-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's dark voice loomed over the Imp, his every aura shifting in rage and causing the monk, priestess, and other demons in the camp to wince.

"M-m-m-m-my Lo-r-"

"Return to the Shiro and prepare for my visit. Have it cleaned and prepped in time for my arrival." The daiyoukai slowly blinked at him, a small line in his nose showing the barely contained disdain and anger.

"Th-th-the Shiro my lord? But you have not gone-"

"Now, or your life will be forfeit. I have tasks to attend to. Bring Rin. Have her accommodated."

Jaken's face fell, terror and depression obvious in his wide eyes.

Rin, obviously having pity on the poor retainer, turned to Sesshomaru and flashed him a large smile.

"Lady Sango has offered us food and supplies my lord! It would be rude to leave this moment without showing proper gratitude!" Rin stood and bowed before Sesshomaru, waiting until he responded with a simple 'hn' before returning to her sitting position.

"Hey what the hell you guys?!" Inuyasha's voice rang clear through the night in the slayer's village, just moments before he came charging through the door, his dark brows furrowed and a scowl on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes, refusing to turn and face the half demon. He recovered a lot sooner than he thought he would, and she was not pleased. "What's the big idea Kagome?! Leaving me behind in the woods, and all of you sitting around with the enemy!" Inuyasha was gritting his teeth, baring his fangs for the whole pack to see. Kagome did not have to turn to see what kind of expression he was making. He always made that intimidating look when he wanted his way.

Rolling her eyes Kagome huffed, standing quickly, letting Shippo hop down to the ground.

"I'm going home." She said quickly, offering Sango a pleading look "Sango may I please borrow Kirara?"

Sango nodded shortly, though confusion shined in her eyes as they flickered between Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru. Blinking, the Slayer stood suddenly. "Oh wait a moment Kagome! I have something for you!" She turned and ran towards the main building they had slept in the evening before. Rin leaned forward and picked up tending to the rabbits as she left off.

"Feh! You're running away already!? What did that fight with Naraku scare ya?" Inuyasha huffed out. Kagome bristled, knowing that he was only acting excessively tough with his older brother standing nearby, but it bothered her to no end that he had not even thought to ask how she was feeling, considering he sacrificed her safety to save Kikyo.

The reminder hit her hard, and suddenly the exhaustion from injury, waking up early, the meeting with Midoriko, and the walking after so much blood loss finally made her snap.

Turning to face Inuyasha, she prayed the tears stayed only in her eyes. Her nose burned and her face felt hot from flushing, she knew she was on the border of crying and it made her even more angry.

"I'm tired. I'm going home to see my family and continue my studies." her voice was thick and dark, forcing her to swallow as she stared down her best friend and love.

Inuyasha blinked, and his face shifted from anger and frustration to one of confusion and worry. His brows still furrowed as he fought to maintain a hard expression.

"Well you're commin back right wench?!" He snapped, folding his arms into his sleeves and narrowing his eyes.

' _Like I have a choice. Like I can give up my duty. Do you really think so low of me that I would abandon my job? My duty? That I would abandon you? Especially after I promised….'_ her thoughts forced a tear down her cheek, realizing how tired she was to be doubting his faith in her, to be thinking he was so dishonorable when he was only speaking out of anger.

She was looking far more into his words. That was it.

"Give me a couple of weeks. Don't come for me."

The words seemed to stab her chest, leaving her winded and closing her eyes in pain just as Sango returned, two packages wrapped in string and brown leather being shoved into her arms.

Sniffing loudly once, she opened her eyes and gave Sango a smile of thanks, nodding to her as she cradled the packages in her arms.

"I will take you to your village."

Sesshomaru's voice startled them all once more, a pregnant silence filing the air afterwards. The humans and demons all stared at him in shock until Kagome, face blank and void, stepped towards the daiyoukai without a word, looking up at him expectantly.

"You're not going with Sesshomaru wench! You-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome snapped, stomping her foot with the boom of Inuyasha getting planted in the ground again. Once again Inuyasha had begun to draw his sword, and the force of the impact sent the sword flying from his grasp.

"I'm coming with you!" Shippo called, running after her and scrambling up her back and onto her shoulder. The western lord simply nodded at his company and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before a cloud formed beneath their feet, prompting a squeak out of the young priestess as they took to the sky.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!"

"Travel safe my lord!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome sighed as their voices faded beneath them. Shippo leaned forward and peered into her face. "You alright Kagome? You held it in pretty well back there."

Kagome nodded, sniffing once more. The cold breeze of the darkening evening nipped around her shoulders and she shivered, causing Shippo to wrap his tail around her neck. It was a small notion, but she appreciated it all the same.

Silently, the white fluffy mokomoko curled around her shoulders as well, covering her arms and back in warmth and fluff that to her reminded her of chinchilla fur. She sighed and looked up to the stoic lord, not surprised that his eyes were on the horizon.

"Thank you… Why did you offer to take me?" Kagome's voice was carried away on the wind, but she had no doubt he heard her anyways.

"I have business in that direction. Had you taken the nekomata, your comrades would have had less protection." Once more, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, she was shocked he bothered to respond to her.

"Thank you… That's very considerate of you Lord Sesshomaru." She gripped her gifts tighter, the tips of her fingers digging into the fur that wrapped around her.

"It is practical." He stated, practically ending their conversation.

Kagome though, was not deterred at this point. Feeling a glimmer of confidence fill her, she bit her lip, shifting before preparing to ask another question.

"A lamb in wolf's pelts." Sesshomaru said quietly, his face impassive as she stared at him.

"What?" Kagome blinked, her cheeks flushing pink. She understood his words perfectly, but coming from him, the Lord of the west, the ice king, the murderer, death by moonlight… (Maybe she thought that last one up herself) Was calling her a lamb… Attempting to appear a wolf.

"It is meant-"

"I get it…. Why-?"

Shippo giggled grinning at Kagome madly "You're wearing a dog demons pelt, and you're so nice Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Shippo. "Thanks Shippo, super helpful."

She looked back at Sesshomaru. "I know what you mean…. But I can have fangs as well." Kagome said indignantly, huffing up in front of the western lord despite her rose tinted cheeks. Sesshomaru arched a delicate eyebrow and glanced at her. Was that…. Mirth she saw in his eyes?

"I'm sure. Though not always when it is necessary." He responded simply, causing her to purse her lips in confusion.

"You lack a killer's instinct. Yet you retain a protective instinct." He stated as if it was a simple discussion of the weather, his eyes still holding a glimmer of amusement as he stared down the puffed up miko.

"I have killed before!" Kagome stated matter-of-factly, mimicking his superior demeanor and arched eyebrow, causing what she believed to be a very subtle tilt in the corner of the daiyoukai's mouth.

"You have defended your comrades and those unable to defend themselves yes. But your ability falters when it is your own life that hangs in the balance." Sesshomaru tilted his head a margin, obviously knowing he was correct in his assessment. Kagome let out a huff, returning her gaze stubbornly to the horizon ahead of them.

Shippo nodded, though a little more serious this time. "He is right Kagome, you're super protective and helping towards everyone."

She did not argue. If anything she deflated some from their words.

He was right. She would not hesitate to throw herself into danger to protect friends or innocents. But when only she was in danger it was like her body would not move quite the same. Maybe it was fear? Or the knowledge that, even though he was a selfish idiot, Inuyasha would be there to protect her most of the time. Shows how that goes.

"That is not to say you cannot defend yourself. But you leave a very large opening of weakness to your enemies, and a large opening of danger to your pack."

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru curiously, biting her lip as she tried to assess where he was going with this. "My pack?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I do not miss much girl. Though your kind is not familiar with it, I do see you and your comrades show pack like tendencies."

Sesshomaru let out a long sigh, his eyes shifting back into their cold demeanor. "You have alpha potential. Even before you found out you hold a strength in you that could be of actual use in destroying Naraku."

 _'I can be stronger, I can really help my friends, I can fix the jewel…. I can make the correct wish._ '

Dots formed and began connecting, and before she realized what she was doing, Kagome was leaning into Sesshomaru with a new fire in her eyes.

"Can you teach me this killer instinct? Can you help me become stronger?" Kagome pleaded, Shippo startled next to her "Really Kagome?" he yelped, glancing at the daioukai in fear. Though he would not say it, he was petrified of the demon, but did not want Kagome to go with him alone.

"I require someone to teach and guide Rin as she comes of age for humans. That would be adequate exchange of service." Sesshomaru said cooly, removing his gaze from hers. Though for a moment, his gaze flickered to the Kit, narrowing minimally.

"The Kit may receive training as well."

"Lord Sesshomaru… You mean that? Thank you!" Kagome smiled, her worry melting away. The stoic lord merely blinked.

"He has potential. Accumulated in his travels with you I would assume." Sesshomaru let his gaze lower to the kit again and remaining there, causing him to cower into the fur around Kagome's shoulder with unease.

"How do you mean?" Kagome asked boldly, glancing at Shippo as well.

"Hn. His demonic aura is strong, and he presents a human form. My half brother letting such potential in a pack go to waste is a disgrace. I will rectify it." Sesshomaru simply stated Kagome blinked in surprise, preparing to ask another question when Sesshomaru interrupted again.

"He is also older than he lets you perceive. It is time for him to get proper training in more than tricks." As he finished, the cloud started lowering to the ground quickly, skimming the tops of the trees of the forest of Inuyasha.

"Shippo." Kagome gave him a look, obviously not amused by her new information.

Shippo blushed and rubbed his fingers together, looking completely embarrassed at being called out. "I'm still just a kid-"

"Do not lie kit. You're as old as the half-breed. Your full blooded line slowed your aging but not that much. You have slacked in training and therefore growth."

"I can really learn from you? I can grow my power?" Shippo asked quietly from her shoulder, causing Kagome's expression to soften at the true worry in his voice. She had never considered how often they coddled him like a true child. But thinking back on it, there was obvious evidence that he was smarter than he let on. Given the chance he could restrain Inuyasha easily, and that alone should have spoken in volumes to Kagome that he had potential that was being ignored.

For a kid who was seeking vengeance when she met him, he had not opted to train with everyone as he probably should have. Not that he had the chance with Inuyasha learning as he goes, learning mostly on the battlefield as she did. Sango and Kirara were already trained hardened warriors, as was Miroku. Besides travelling until exhaustion, seeking shards and fighting demons, there was really no time actually dedicated to training.

"I don't think Lord Sesshomaru is in the habit of lying to kits. It certainly wouldn't seem to help him anyway." Kagome looked to reassure him, frowning as Shippo seemed to only contemplate what they had told him.

Not a minute after she made the reassurance, the treeline broke into the small clearing of the bone eater's well. Kagome shifted and sighed in contentment at the sight, and Sesshomaru silently took that as this was the place to leave her. Lowering to the ground, Kagome stumbled as she suddenly had solid earth beneath her feet once more.

"Thank you again Sesshomaru." She said softly, his mokomoko slipping from her shoulders to wrap around himself once more. Shippo scampered to the ground at her feet.

"I'm gonna go see Kaede, I'll see you later Kagome! Bye Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome watched him scamper off into the darkness before looking back at Sesshomaru, he had taken several steps away from her but stood, seeming to wait for her leave. Staring at the moon, he looked radiant to her.

Kagome had to hold her breath to keep from sighing at the beautiful sight. She had seen Inuyasha in similar light, gazing at the moon. But the half demon had a more tormented aura of him, as if he sought something he could never have. Like he wanted to touch the moon but had failed in his attempts.

"Why do you follow my brother?" His voice, silken as water, made her blink, his golden orbs remained still focused on the moon.

"I… I must fix the jewel of four souls. It is my duty and destiny." Kagome stated, her repetitive answer every time someone asked her 'Why do you come back? Why Inuyasha?' Or even worse, her own arguments for herself. 'Why not just let Kikyo do it? Why don't I just go back to my time?' It was the same response every time. The pain she felt earlier in the slayer's village nipped in her chest once more, and she took a shaky breath, trying to reel in her thoughts.

"Hn. That does not answer why the half breed."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked down, considering his response. And the real question he had asked. At one point, it had only been because she was in love with Inuyasha, and he swore to protect her. But there was no garuntee he would choose her, he could always go to hell with Kikyo and leave her behind. So... Why did she stay? For Miroku and Sango? For Shippo? They all would follow her if given the choice. They had faith in her and her decisions. They had faith in her strength and growth. Even when she made a mistake they told her as such. But why stay with Inuyasha? For his strength? No… the answer was far more simple than that when she really put thought into it.

"I don't want him to be alone." She said softly, feeling the burning gaze of the lord turn on her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Inuyasha had been alone for so long, the one person he cared about and trusted turned against him by Naraku. When I came along, I dragged our friends into our group. I pulled them together even if they didn't want to at first. I helped him get more friends. He's not alone anymore. He's changed in some ways, others he's just the same as always. But he does try to protect us all, even if it's just for his own pride. Inuyasha…" Kagome swallowed and looked at Sesshomaru's blank face "Inuyasha is pack. He is part of our dysfunctional family."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly at her before returning his gaze to the sky. Allowing her to let out the breath she had withheld while expecting a response. "You are more loyal than most humans." He whispered, his voice barely reaching her. Though she understood what he said, she was still prepared to ask him to repeat himself when he spoke again.

"You come from this well." Sesshomaru stated, but Kagome took it as a question anyways.

"I travel through time by the use of the well." Sesshomaru cut his gaze to her, making her frown at him. "I know, I know it sounds silly. It's thanks to the jewel that I can do it. But honestly can you really say I act like a normal girl from this era? You're smarter than that Sesshomaru." His response was a quiet growl, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. Half expecting claws around her throat. When they did not come, she arched a brow at him, watching the gears turn behind his liquid gold eyes.

"You are educated… And dominant. A trait not common among human females." Kagome just assumed this was going to be a session of twenty questions, without the phrasing of actual questions. Perhaps curiosity was getting to the Daiyoukai. Or he was getting a grasp of who he would be training.

"Correct. In my time women are treated equal to men, some holding more power than men even. We are all educated equally and expected to… Survive on our own. Make our own money, have our own skills and jobs. Provide equally. My own mother has a job of her own, though she mostly works from home over the phone." Kagome rested her chin on her hand, choosing to gaze at the moon as she spoke of home, already slightly missing her mom's smiling face.

"Much like most female demons after they are mated." Sesshomaru responded, making Kagome seriously consider curiosity being the cause for this conversation.

"I'm not sure, I'm not knowledgeable on demon culture like Sango or Miroku. For me however, passing my studies and tests has been one of the most important things in my life that has seriously been set back by the hunt for the jewel shards."

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer, jaw clenched it seemed, as she assumed he was organizing and making sense of his newly acquired information.

"When shall you return from your world?" Sesshomaru, turned away, standing still only to await her response.

"I have finals… Probably two weeks." Kagome said softly, wondering why he would ask something like that. Sesshomaru said nothing, walking away into the darkness of the forest. Kagome watched until there was absolutely no sign of him before turning to the well.

"Funny guy that one… At least we have a powerful ally?" She muttered to herself, sitting on the lip of the well before shifting her legs in. Looking down into the abyss of the well, she casted one more glance into the forest where Sesshomaru disappeared, confusion etched into her face. "Why is he being so friendly to me?" She asked herself softly, knowing there was no way she could be brave enough to ask him herself. Hopefully with time, if things continued this way, she would know what was going through the terrifying daiyoukai's brain. She could love to be able to pick his brain about his years on this earth so far, about young Inuyasha and their bloodline. A conversation for another time down the line maybe.

Letting out one more sigh, Kagome jerked herself forward to fall into the well, letting the blue magical light wrap around her and pull her through time.

Making a slightly awkward land into the well with her arms full and her stuff over her shoulder, Kagome sighed as she gladly gazed at the roof of the well house. "Here we go." She muttered, shifting the slightly large packages into one arm so she could start pulling herself up the ladder her mother had put there for her. Once more she sent a silent thanks to Midoriko for healing her shoulder, finding it probably would have been impossible to make this climb had she not healed her.

Awkwardly pulling herself up and out of the well, Kagome sighed and leaned against the well, taking a moment for herself to catch her breath.

Eager to get a bath, dinner and into bed, Kagome pushed herself up and scampered up the steps and out of the well house. The shrine grounds were dark, the glow of the city below blocking out the view of the stars. Familiar sounds of horns and planes filling her ears as she made her way to the house.

Opening the door and closing it tightly behind her, she frowned at the silence in the house. At this hour, usually her family would be eating dinner and conversing about their day. With the exception of the hall light, the house was dark and quiet.

Breathing heavily, disappointment pressing on her chest, Kagome made her way to her room, kicking her door open to find it freshly cleaned and a envelope on her bed. Setting everything in her arms down on the ground at the edge of her bed, Kagome grabbed the envelope and plopped onto her side as she ripped it open.

Inside was a decent amount of cash and a credit card that her mother offered to her to usually buy supplies or replace her uniform. Good thing, her shirt was ruined. A note was left as well, explaining their absence. Apparently Souta had finished his own finals in middle school and they went to visit her cousin for her graduation from university.

Kagome sighed and let her arms drop, her envelope falling from her fingers to the ground. She stared blankly at her desk, the stack of textbooks and notes left there that had probably been brought by Hojo in her absence. He had taken it upon himself to bring her notes to keep her up to speed while she was gone. Something that she appreciated and took advantage of. If it meant she went on a date or two with him and suffered his boring behavior, so be it.

She had to get up and get changed. Her stomach wasn't rumbling, and though she felt no hunger she was aware she needed to eat. A bath would do her good. Her hair was still up and pinned back by the leather strap, and she wanted to spend an hour brushing it out.

But for some reason she could not find the strength to move. There was no will in her limbs to get her moving.

 _"It's her fault."_

Kagome flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, grasping at her sheets and pulling them up to her nose. Inhaling the clean scent as she fought the storm of emotions that started swirling in her.

' _Inuyasha… He has a right to be angry with me. If I just had Sesshomaru's 'killing instinct'..._ '

Kagome gasped, feeling tears slip from her eyes and fall into her pink comforter. There was just no way… There was no way even Sesshomaru could teach her how to be a killer. Doubt and self loathing filled her, Inuyasha's words echoing in her head, reminding her of all she was and all she couldn't be. Maybe that was why he saved Kikyo, why he loved her more, maybe-

Kagome stifled a sob and shook her head, smothering her face into her comforter as Buyo let out a mrow before jumping onto her bed. She felt his little paws dig into her side as he walked across her like she was a balance beam, stopping at her shoulder where he began kneading her arm to make himself comfortable.

"I need to live up to Midoriko's expectations Buyo. I don't know how, but I have to." She choked out, rolling over and sending the fat cat toppling over onto the mattress next to her. He let out a discontented meow and readjusted himself into her side, letting out a yawn as Kagome continued to cry.

"I have to… I just don't know how." She whispered, suddenly slapping both cheeks at the same time, feeling irritation mix with her other emotions. "No sense worrying about it now. I have to finish my exams. I can train and meditate later. Mm yeah.. Later..." Closing her eyes once more as she drifted off to sleep, pain and hurt slipping away as darkness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

I return! This is mostly just a filler episode, not too much fluff but more information, all the same IMPORTANT TO THE REST OF THE STORY SO PLEASE READ. Now that my halloween costume is done, I should be getting the next chapter out very shortly! Thank you all so much for your patience and your reviews, it means a lot as always! Of course I still do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Coasting

Word count: 5702

The sunlight filtered a beautiful green aura around Sesshomaru as he made his way through the forest. Fireflies alight early in the day, glimmering and dancing in between the trunks of the trees and bushes. Roots and twigs seemed to maneuver their way slowly across the moss covered ground to make way for the Daiyoukai, silently cleaving a path for him as birds sang and chirped their warning of his presence.

Stopping in front of a magnificently large magnolia, Sesshomaru was greeted by a deep rumble that echoed through the soil and tickled his feet.

"Young lord, what brings you to visit under my branches this day?" The trunk of the tree split and cracked, the bark parting and moving to reveal an old weathered face, smiling softly at the dog demon before him.

"Bokuseno. I require answers." Sesshomaru quipped, obviously not wanting to waste time on pleasantries despite the eagerness of the tree demon.

"Of course you do. Would this happen to have anything to do with your previous battle with Naraku? Or the little priestess that has been in your midst as of late? My roots hear the whispers of the saplings. Whispers even your sensitive ears can not hear. I may have answers you seek." The wooden cheeks of the demons face seem to perk up in the forms of a shit eating grin.

Sesshomaru, again, was not amused by the old trees questions. Letting out a rumbling sigh, Bokuseno's face fell once more. "Come here boy, let me read you."

Sesshomaru silently obliged, stepping forward and placing his hand on the bark just below Bokuseno's face, face cool and expressionless as the tree hummed and deliberated.

"Ahh…" The tree murmured, signalling Sesshomaru to step back once more. "Fascinating my boy. Your beast has chosen it's mate, a peculiar choice at that. Tell me, in your words, when did it choose her? You have spent years facing her over and over before, when was the call brought to your attention?"

Sesshomaru frowned "The creature was always curious, always watching. It was only when she threw herself in front of Rin, entirely risking her life, that it spoke it's desire." Much like him, Sesshomaru was grateful his beast was a quiet one.

"But there is more to it than that is it not? Do you not sense the difference in yourself?" Bokuseno pried, a hint in his voice that Sesshomaru heard, yet could not place where the old tree was going with it.

"Explain. Everything." The Daiyoukai demanded, eyes narrowing.

There was a large shift in the tree's branches, as if it was his version of rolling his shoulders to prepare for a long conversation.

"To begin, what she told you before is true, the young girl does travel through the well to a different time and place. It's wood, even chopped, still emits power through the ground that reaches us and tells us it's tales. She controls it's passage, yet the jewel controlled her original destination to bring her here. It is her own will to continue returning here.

"The girl accidentally destroyed the jewel, shattering it and spreading across the land. A terrible item, forged of souls, can only be physically seen within a user by someone who can see souls. The power attracts all, but she is one of very few who can see where the jewel or a shard resides when it is not in direct sight."

"See souls?" Sesshomaru slightly turned his head, as if he was unsure he hear the tree correctly.

"Yes. As I recall, Lady Midoriko was able to see a creature's soul, thus allowing her to purify the soul without harming the rest of the body, it proved useful against corrupted or possessed humans. And even more so, at rendering demons useless, allowing human armies to have better chances against powerless demons. Given her great power, I would assume little Lady Kagome has the same ability."

"She is the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko." Sesshomaru confirmed flatly, causing the tree to sigh in understanding.

"Then it would be of great surprise to me if she can not see souls as Midoriko did. In fact, yours has shifted. It appears to have bonded to someone, most likely your mate to be." Bokuseno chuckled, increasingly amused by the widening in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You can see souls?" The disbelief was evident in Sesshomaru's voice, causing Bokuseno to chuckle deeply once more.

"Take hold of Tenseiga boy." He ordered, waiting until Sesshomaru did so. "The blade has infinite more power than you give it credit for. Focus your mind. Think of what you seek to see as if you have already seen it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once more, scanning the Magnolia tree before him as he would an enemy. Slowly, feet above Bokuseno's face, was an olive colored orb, pale as it was nestled within the wood. Taking a deep breath and focusing further, the sword hummed in his grasp, and he could see the faint lines of veins that exploded out of the orb, up into the branches of the tree, and down to the roots. Following the thin olive lines, Sesshomaru could see that they trailed out all around the ground beneath his feet, and onward for yards before disappearing under the foilage or simply out of his sight.

Catching his observation, Bokuseno grumbled out "Without mobility, my sight, hearing and reach must be far and wide to survive."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, brows furrowing as he took in this new information of his friend. "What of her demonic abilities she may manifest?"

Bokusenō gaped at the young lord as if he had grown three heads.

"Surely you know of what I speak?" Sesshomaru arched a brow at him, dubious of his sudden lack of knowledge for anything.

"That I am unaware of young lord. Was this when you disappeared within the cave of Midoriko?" The magnolia tree guessed, face going back to mostly curious.

"Indeed. The specter of the cave appeared to the girl and myself, to warn us of Naraku's power and her own that may manifest." The young lord explained patiently.

"Ah. My roots can not penetrate the barrier of the cave, I know only of what you spoke outside of it's depths. It is possible, as for any man to give his soul to demons to become so possessed as to gain their power. But that is not her fate." Bokusenō took a rumbling breath. "Creatures of 'purity' and 'evil' determine the other as such, and hardly ever accept one another. But they are still yet two sides of the same coin. Should one side not desire to destroy the other, they may combine and be used as one." Bokusenō finished with a sigh, then quirked a piece of bark as one would quirk a brow in question.

"You also wish to know how to go about courting the girl." Bokuseno stated, causing Sesshomaru to flinch at the statement. "You are aware, an unwilling female, especially a soulmate, could have a devastating result in the coupling." The little huff that Sesshomaru let out through his nose confirmed his words, and Bokuseno sighed, exhaustion starting to crawl over his face.

"You would do well to remember she is not a woman of this time. She is not of this old world, and thus does not see as we would. Tread carefully boy. Losing one's soulmate is a fate no one should ever face. By emotional separation, or death."

There was a faint rumble coming from Sesshomaru's chest. "She follows the half breed with dedication and loyalty known only to a mate."

"And you don't think you can woo her?" Bokuseno rumbled, grinning once more. "You have the looks and potential for charm as your father did."

"Do not compare me to that fool." Sesshomaru outright growled, eyes flashing in anger at the simple mention of his father and his 'romantic' tendencies "I have found my chosen, I will make her mine and I will have no other. I will not fall prey to such weakness as my father did."

"What did you know truly of the great dog demon whelp?" The shocking thunderous roar shook the dirt below his feet, and Sesshomaru let the anger blatantly flash across his face at being spoken to as such.

"You are a fool young lord. To believe your father's wants wandered without reason. His political mate-" The tree spat the word out like bile- "Was the cause of his downfall and death. Not the Princess who showed him the kindness and growth humans are capable of. Not the human wife who sacrificed her all to be with your father.

"You speak nonsense." Sesshomaru said defiantly, but the anger had simmered a little lower in his eyes. A small part of him grasped at Bokuseno's words, knowing the tree had never lied to him before, just as he sensed no deceit at the moment, but rather pain and mourning.

"My dear friend and Lord, died defending the honor of his house and his mate. His so called loyal mate who, after birthing you, returned to her own Shiro above the clouds, only to return when Ryukotsusei called to her.

That vile dragon seduced your mother and she fell for him, only for him to use her against her first mate. Whatever info he sought against your father, your mother willfully gave. In the end, when she chose to leave and could not, she called to the Inu no Tashio. Your father, having honor still despite his Mate's transgressions, and his own path of finding love elsewhere, gave his strength and army to rescuing your mother. Then Inuyasha's mother after." Bokuseno rumbled on until he lost his breath, the burst of anger and flare of power through his roots draining him. "While you sought your power and enemies, you turned a blind eye to your pack and what had become of it." Sehsnomaru's jaw clenched, but he had no argument, knowing well that he had turned his back on pack tendencies and traditions in favor of growing to surpass his father. A goal which, when he thought about it, had been planted in his own mind by his mother while he was young. "Seek that mother of yours for confirmation, I am sure you have other questions for her as well."

"Leave me boy. Return with the girl and I may have more answers to your questions. Now, I need rest." Without waiting for a response he shifted back within the heart of the magnolia tree, leaving the young Daiyoukai standing there in flustered anger.

Standing for several minutes, obviously contemplating the tree's words, Sesshomaru finally relented in his glaring and turned away, retreating back the way he came through the green.

He did not think it possible to anger the tree demon, nor that he would be so irritated as to not offer Sesshomaru advice immediately as to win over the full loyalty and devotion of the priestess. Filled with purpose and frustration, Sesshomaru took to the air with a sudden crack of energy and exploded with fur and red aura. With a roar the great dog demon galloped into the clouds. Climbing above the headwinds easily, he seemed to coast with grace through the air, his thick fur billowing with every gust of wind.

With the fresh ice cold feeling blasting his face, Sesshomaru felt his temper lessen, giving him the chance to think as he curled and weaved through the clouds.

To gain one's favor you must first have their trust. Thankfully it seemed the priestess trusted him, at least enough to be alone with him for a period of time by herself. Confidence or stupidity, either way it was in his favor.

The questionable part was he had no doubt she still entrusted her heart and her safety to the halfbreed. Though she was honest in her answers beside the well, it was not the whole truth he sought. Why she would remain despite numerous events nearly leading to her demise, and the scent of undeniable sadness when he was unfaithful, he could not puzzle out. Like with the kit's neglect, it was her loyalty he would have to rectify. But first he would have to determine how the half breed gained such favor in order for it to be transferred to himself.

He paused in his contemplation as he began descending, breaking through the clouds just above his Shiro.

Without hesitation he thundered to the ground, letting out an ear deafening roar at his arrival. Crushing weeds and grass alike under his massive paws, he burst into a red flame of pure demonic aura before shrinking into his human form. Two lizard demons approached him from either side, staffs gripped tightly in their hands as their old wrinkled heads bowed.

"Welcome back my lord. We have longed for your return" they stated in unison, still bowed as cries from the Shiro cut through the air.

Repairing the roofs were several low level demons, obviously hard at work until the return of their master. Jaken and Rin had just exited, sprinting madly to his side.

"My lord I have empl-" Jaken tripped before he could reach Sesshomaru, and Rin right past him to stop at her lords side.

"It is good to see you Lord Sesshomaru! Your Shiro is beautiful!" Rin beamed up at him, her arms folding behind her back

"Rin, you have been well?" Sesshomaru asked as he observed the progress of the repairs.

"Mhm!" Rin hummed happily, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Good." He said simply, walking towards the Shiro, stepping over Jaken in his path as the kappa bowed before him. "Continue repairs, I have work to attend to."

With that the young demon lord disappeared into the depths of the Shiro for the rest of the day.

Hours later when he emerged, the sun was falling over the horizon and the sky had been morphed into a brazen canvas of oranges and pinks. Taking his time to inspect the maintenance and repairs, Sesshomaru strolled through the Shiro. The workers had long gone, leaving one or two quiet servants who bowed as he passed, and a handful of guards who bowed and welcomed his return to his Shiro.

Though he did not address any of them, Sesshomaru's distasteful glare could do enough speaking for himself. The Shiro had not been his home long before his father passed, choosing to travel and patrol the lands over sitting upon a bloodied throne. Though the villages in the area still prospered, still accommodating his inherited army and followers in exchange for protection, Sesshomaru had not returned in years.

His own loyal followers were far and few, having gained loyalty and trust from only two of the other four remaining lords in his few years of actual rule. During his campaign for total conquest, he had left another dog demon in his place, his quiet and serene uncle who took no liberties and no joy in the job. The demon was far removed to another Shiro closer to the northern borders, well protected and hidden within mountains. Though he had not spoken to his uncle himself in quite some time, Jaken took it upon himself to constantly retrieve information from him on the status of the lands, bringing any note of powerful enemies trespassing, or more recently, any dark activities that may be linked to Naraku.

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard the gentle sound of a brush scraping, turning from his spot on the pathway he glanced into the garden, immediately finding Rin in the far corner, an old brittle brush in her hands as she gently scrubbed at a stone slab that rested under a modest size gazebo.

Stepping off the overhanging wooden porch, Sesshomaru silently approached Rin as she worked, a feeling of nostalgia sweeping over him as he stepped across the stone path in between the knee high weeds and grass.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

Rin jerked up to grin at Sesshomaru, pausing in her brushing to stand up straight.

"Cleaning this grave my lord! It is terribly overgrown!" Rin held the brush behind her back as she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru stepped forward o kneel in front of the stone slab, reaching out to pull down the ivy from the bottom half off the stone. Moss had covered the slab and filled in the engraving, but Rin had brushed most of it off to reveal a detailed engraving of a ferocious dog demon in his true form. Below, where the moss and ivy had not yet been cleared, the bottom half of the scripture was still filled in. Revealing only "Inu no" before disappearing into the soft moss.

"Master Jaken said this was a memorial for the former lord of the house- your father." Rin said softly, smiling ruefully at the slab. There was a peaceful silence between them for several minutes as Sesshōmaru gazed at the engraving, his face unreadable. "Do you miss him?"

Sesshomaru froze at the question. No one had dared- He blinked and looked at her, carefully considering if he should answer. No one had ever asked him such a thing.

"I suppose." Sesshomaru concurred, standing once more. Rin's face did not change as she stared at the slab, but nodded all the same. It was another several quiet moments before he led her back inside the Shiro with the promise of dinner.

/

Two weeks later in modern day tokyo, Kagome was slowly, (very slowly) making her way home after having dipped out of another awkward date offer from Hojo.

Immediately after finals had finished, her friends had all corralled her and attempted to drag her to dinner when the overly kind and enthusiastic boy had arrived. She was more than glad to escaped the shrill giggles and agreements made for her by her friends when Souta had come along to let her know Inuyasha had stopped by again.

The first time, a week ago, had been close to evening when the half demon crawled into her window while she was studying and demanded she drop what she was doing and return. The usual argument ensued, and with her knowledge that Miroku was healed but weak, she won. Having planted a new Inuyasha seed into the ground outside her window, she threatened to sit him into oblivion if he had returned before her exams were done. With that, When Inuyasha had stopped by earlier in the day, he retreated when he heard the word 'exams' as if it was his new subjugation.

A small part of her felt bad, but having finished school now, she had less reason to spend time studying and more time on her training, hopefully with Sesshomaru and Kaede. She kept telling herself that this was great, she would find out her results next time she came to see her family, and this part of her life would be over.

' _I always thought my life would change when School was over, not feel like I was stuck in a rut._ ' Kagome frowned as she counted the cracks in the sidewalk as she walked, letting Souta chatter on and on ahead of her about soccer practice and his own exams. She was so proud of him, following his dreams and not letting his grades slip.

"Sis! You're not listening!" Souta whined, giving her some pretty darn good puppy eyes.

"Sorry Souta." Kagome blinked and frowned at him "I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm glad you won the last match though, that kick must've been pretty impressive to go that far." Thankfully she had been listening, a good trait she learned from contemplating while Inuyasha went on his tirades about whatever and whichever.

Content with the small observation that she was paying attention, Souta continued his usual babble that he offered her the few times she was home. Though she had been home for two weeks, he had only seen her for one, and thus was taking full advantage of catching her up on all that she had missed.

Kagome nodded and hummed appropriately as Souta went on, no longer counting cracks but instead keeping her eyes ahead all the way back to the shrine.

With a wave Souta was off to play soccer in the courtyard, leaving Kagome to trek silently into the house while she submersed herself in her thoughts once more. She automatically greeted her mother in the kitchen then scampered up to her room, shitting the door behind her as she tossed her new black bag onto the floor.

On the way to school, with all of her textbooks piled inside, the strap to her old faithful yellow backpack snapped, scattering her supplies everywhere. Her mother had bought her two bags the very next day and had them for her when she got home from school. A baby blue backpack with thick black straps, an a brown heavy duty leather backpack that she would begin packing up for her return to the feudal era.

The brown pack was already on her bed, waiting to be filled. Just next to it sat the still unopened packages that Sango had shoved at her as she left. Kagome blinked and frowned, she hadn't even touched them, but obviously her mother had seen them and thought they would go with her.

Knowing she should open them, Kagome plopped onto her bed with a sigh and pulled the smaller of the two packages onto her lap. Yanking on the string, the wrapping fell off instantly to reveal a Kimono, and two yukata like the one she had come home in.

One was black and light blue, soft cherry blossoms decorating the dark black silk. The lining was light blue, as was the obi. She smiled dreamily at the beautiful garment before putting it aside. The next two were not extravagant at all, much like the navy blue one that Sango had given her, they were a plain grey and brown respectively, and looked soft and comfortable. Under those were two more pants like the ones she had returned to the future in.

Kagome smiled and gently tucked the clothes into her new backpack, feeling much better and excited to open the next one.

She wasn't prepared for the instant tears that came to her eyes though when the wrapping fell open.

Sitting on top was a teal breastplate in the same style as Sango's armor. Where Sango's danced in the light between reds and pinks, this one was made of hues of blue teal and green. It was obviously a bust as well, something Sango often went without wearing, as it would most likely curve to her chest given the form. Purple straps were attached, obviously meant to hold it in place some which way, and also connected the shoulder guards like Sango wore.

Lifting it up, she noticed how short it was. Stopping just above the mid drift if she put it on. Curiously she bent at the plate, fascinated as it curved to her whim with a little resistance. She had no idea what kind of Youkai would have a hide or bone like this, and she grinned at the cleverness of it. Sango's main body guard seemed in a strange place to her, given that with the wrong step it might jab into her leg. But this seemed much more manageable.

Placing the breastplate and shoulder guards down, she wasn't surprised to find a matching lower piece. Though it was much shorter than Sango's, it would still do the trick. The armor size reminded her briefly of what Midoriko wore in her encounter with the older priestess. Though the fashion seemed more "modern".

Kagome giggled at her little joke and set aside the lower guard, finally looking at the under piece that would go with it.

The fabric was again made of some material of a hide from another demon. This one soft and firm to the touch, and with a brown under hue. Unlike the cheongsam-ish design Sango had at the collar, Kagome's folded over to make a thick collar, then wrapped around in the front like a kimono top, before buttoning on the side.

Kagome bit her lip, a little giddy but mostly touched at the gift. Sango offering her some of her family's armor was probably incredibly meaningful to her.

Excited now, Kagome quickly stripped and started putting on the under layer. Not wanting to fight with the armor just yet, Kagome put the pretty teal pieces in her backpack to wait for Sango to show her how to properly put it on. Opting for the brown yukata in the meantime to cover herself.

Running around the house to get what other supplies she needed, Kagome nodded at her over stuffed backpack and slung it over her shoulder just as her mother walked in.

"Leaving already Kagome?" Her mother, Hiriko, smiled as she peeked her head in, causing Kagome to smile in return.

"Yeah. Finals are over so I can spend more time over there looking for the jewel shards and finishing Naraku." Kagome said nonchalantly, shrugging as her mother nodded in understanding.

"I understand, be safe dear. And try to come back soon to visit. Souta misses you, and Grandfather does too though he expresses it strangely." Hiriko reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Kagome's face and sighed. "You've grown up so fast."

"Mama." Kagome blushed and grabbed her hand, smiling softly. "I miss you guys too. But I gotta do this. I love you!" Hiriko stepped aside with another soft smile and Kagome made her way outside, stopping by the door to slip on some black well worn boots she had dug out of storage.

Stepping outside she took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sky while she tugged and brushed her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Bye Kagome!" Her grandfather and Souta called from across the yard. Waving as she made her way to the well house, Kagome slipped inside quickly and hopped down the stairs to the well, not hesitating as she braced herself on the lip and launched herself over, falling into the blue light as it welcomed her warmly.

Touching down at the bottom, Kagome immediately looked up expecting to see the same sunny sky, but instead was met with drizzle misting her face. Kagome pursed her lips as she began her climb, heaving herself over the lip with a groan. The drizzling had stopped, but the sky was still dark and cloudy. She had just set her feet down on solid ground when she noticed she had almost stepped on a bundle of flowers.

Blinking, she leaned down and picked up the bundle by the red silk ribbon that tied them together. Lifting them to her eyes she curiously examined the different colors and types of flowers. They were absolutely beautiful, she could not name any of them off of her head since they seemed to not be medicinal. But as she stuck her nose into the bundle she grinned and sighed, they smelled absolutely divine.

'Inuyasha must have felt bad.' Her eyes softened as she stared at the petals and gently cradled them to her chest.

"Kagome welcome back!" She turned at the voice of Miroku, shifting through the trees into view, her bright pink umbrella in his hand as he approached.

"Miroku! I'm glad to see you're looking better!" they met halfway in the field surrounding the well, and together began the stroll down into the village.

"I am feeling much better thank you. The work you and Jinenji do with those herbs is astounding Kagome."

"I'm glad they helped. How is everyone?"

"Fine and well, a little chaotic without you of course, but we have managed." Miroku glanced at her outfit and smiled warmly. "I see you liked Sango's present, she'll be thrilled to see you wearing it."

Kagome nervously patted down the yukata and nodded, smiling still as she looked down and burried her face into her bouquet. "She didn't have to.. but yes I loved everything. I didn't try to put on the guards though, I had no idea where to start with those."

"Sango mentioned she had been considering it a while, but did not want to cause offense since you seemed to prefer modern clothes compared to… well…"

"Compared to Kikyos robes." Kagome finished for him softly.

"Right. After the last battle and seeing you injured… Sango felt it was partially her fault. For not staying by your side and not giving you the armor sooner." Miroku said in a sad but understanding voice. The silent 'I should have as well' lingered in the air after his words, and Kagome threw him a frantic look, shaking her free hand at him.

"Oh no no! You guys can't feel bad about what happened. It was no one's fault but Naraku!" Kagome insisted, her brows furrowing and her blue eyes begging for him to find comfort in her words.

Miroku shot her a dark look and she faltered in her steps. Shifting away from him when she saw the glimmer of purple fire in his irises. Looking forward again his face relaxed from what she had realized had shifted into fury in a split second.

"It was more than Naraku's fault." He all but growled out, his face going impassive almost as well as Sesshomaru's. Good timing as well, as they created the hill that overlooked the village, and Kagome's argument died on her lips as she hard the familiar call of Sango and Shippo as they walked their way. Kaede was off in the distance, standing at the doorway to her hut, where she could also see the white and silver half demon strewn across the roof, pointedly not acknowledging her arrival. She smiled ruefully at his behavior and turned just in time to offer her arm as Shippo scrambled up and perched on her shoulder. Eyes wide, she immediately noticed it was harder to keep her balance with the normally light kit on her shoulder.

"Jeeze Shippo! I was only gone two weeks what have you been eating?" Kagome grinned at him, and the little fox kit stuttered in response, his eyes lowered and wide as he fought for an excuse.

"Shippo here has been working with Sesshomaru on something." Sango tattled, poking Shippo in the cheek as she did so. "You look great Kagome." Sango smiled at her, a soft familiar look in her eyes.

"Really now?" Kagome grinned at Shippo and bounced her shoulder, grateful for the salve that her grandfather swore would help her heal. For once his 'ancient remedies' worked. She also returned the smile to Sango, nodding her thanks and hoping to properly thank Sango later.

Shippo blubbered something and scampered down to the ground once more. "Yeah… Rin and Sesshomaru came back a week ago. Rin has been getting to know the village kids. She said something about 'not all humans being evil' or something like that. And while she spends time with people Sesshomaru has been training me with physical stuff." Shippo kicked his small feet as he explained, shuffling dust and rocks around in his embarrassment.

"Our Inuyasha has been having the time of his life spending it around his brother." Miroku said jokingly, arching a brow as he shot a quick glance to the Half demon as he made his way over to the group.

"Feh! Time of my life my ass." Inuyasha snapped out, folding his arms as he stopped in their little half formed circle. Sango stepped closer to Kagome and rolled her eyes. Kagome sighed, though there was a smile on her face now, feeling far better now in Inuyasha's presence after he left flowers for her.

"You'll survive Inuyasha. It's very big of you to let him hang around." Kagome complimented, shifting her arms around her bouquet. "And thank you for the flowers."

At first Inuyasha had blushed at her compliment, then blinked and looked away. "Feh, you're crazy, who would pick a bunch of dumb weeds to give you? Waste of time."

Kagome blinked in surprise "But you…. Who else would leave these by the well?" She huffed at him, not appreciating him playing dumb. 'He probably doesnt want to look like a softy in front of everyone… but still!'

"How would I know woman?! Maybe you picked them yourself for all I know!" Kagome blinked again and she blew up like a puffer fish, her aura radiating fire as she glared at the half demon.

"Who do you think I am huh!?" Kagome fisted her hands, lowering the bouqet as she fumed.

"Well stupid for one-"

"SIT" Inuyasha was cut off mid insult as he slammed into the ground, groaning into the dirt as Shippo slowly shifted away.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome threw the bouquet at his fallen head, before stamping down the hill and off towards the nearby river, wanting nothing more but to get the hell away from him.

"Idiot." Shippo muttered, dodging Inuyasha's claws as they shot out to try and grab him.

"I'm a little surprised, that's record time Inuyasha." Miroku scoffed, stepping around the half demon and looking over his shoulder at his other companions. "Shall we go prep the evening meal for Kagome's return? And Inuyasha can figure out his apology."

Sango sighed and let out a breathless laugh, nodding as she followed Miroku back to the center of the village, Shippo scampering after them.

Kagome marched herself all the way to the river bank, throwing her butt down onto the mushy grass and shoving her backpack off her shoulders as she let out a groan. Her arms shook with anger as she dug her nails into the ground.

"That stupid Inuyasha. I finally start to forgive him and he makes me mad again." She muttered under her breath. Taking a deep inhale of the fresh breeze to try and calm her mind. 'Why couldn't he just admit it?'

"Priestess." Kagome let out a loud yelp, jumping in surprise at the sudden deep voice right behind her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! Work got hectic with a bunch of people quitting all at the same time. Anyways happy holidays everyone! I hope you all have a great few weeks more of 2018! I will be mourning the closing of my favorite dancing spot, so it may take me some time to get over it and get the next chapter up. But thank you all so kindly for the reviews and your patience! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Flapping

Word count: 4763

Rating: M (as per usual)

Letting out a loud yelp that sounded like a pup getting its tail stepped on, Kagome jumped from her sitting place and, with a wrench in her gut, felt her feet slip on the muddy bank.

"Shit!" She screeched, her arms flailing as her body tilted forward. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered her hand slapping something, hard, but she was too focused on trying to turn herself as she skidded downward.

Closing her eyes and cringing at the impending impact into the water, Kagome felt an arm slip around her waist and a shoulder brace her head as she splashed into the water, drenching her legs and her bum in the cool drink.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to her savior, blinking owlishly at the golden irises that met her blue ones.

"Th-thank you Sesshomaru." She said softly as he stood, bringing her with him. All the while sporting an unamused stare. He did not remove his arm from around her waist once she stood, as if holding her there in case she took a second tumble.

"Aw man… Sango just gave me these." Kagome frowned at her slightly muddy legs and assumed her butt looked the same. She saw the mud on Sesshomaru's pants as well, being lightly brushed off with the current of the river, and looked at him again. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru made a small grunting noise. "It is a wonder you have not lost limbs yet priestess."

"Kagome." She said automatically, using the lapping water to wipe away some of the mud. It soaked her further but she figured she was here, might as well wash off while she could even if she froze to death. She paused in her splashing to glance at him, eyes flickering between his empty sleeve and his face. "Wait was that a joke?"

Sesshomaru did not respond, stepping closer now that she seemed finished with washing the immediate mud from her clothes. His arm further curled around her waist, fingers gently gripping into her hip and holding her close.

Kagome, unsure of what was happening, felt her tongue stutter as she tried to question him.

Before she could fully form a sentence though, they both launched from the river and landed solidly on the bank, much further up than she had been sitting before. Kagome shivered with the breeze on her cold wet legs, and silently stared in wonder as Sesshomaru's pelt once more curved over her shoulders and wrapped around her like a tortilla.

"I feel like a fluffy burrito." She muttered, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized she had spoken out loud. Peeking at Sesshomaru, she was shocked to see an expression of mild confusion on his face.

"A.. Burrito?" Though he had some other ideas in mind as to what he could say she looked like, his subconscious beast purring in absolute satisfaction at the sight of her in his pelt, there was no way he could say she looked like a burrito not knowing what it was. She was however comfortable looking in his opinion.

"Ah… it's a food from another continent, usually meat and beans and rice rolled in a…" how the hell does one describe a tortilla? "Like a thin flat pastry kinda thing?" Kagome shrugged, feeling the white pelt tickle her chin as she did so. "I might be able to learn how to make it. Or bring some with me someday." She suggested, noticing his face had not changed while she offered her minimal explanation.

"Hn. Come." Sesshomaru uttered as he turned with a flourish of silk, Kagome quietly following behind him. The sky was darkening quickly with the cloud cover, blood red sky peeking over hills on the horizon where the clouds ended, giving Kagome's human eyes plenty of light to still see as she walked behind the stoic lord. Though perhaps, she began to suspect, not so stoic all the time.

"So have you ever traveled beyond uh… This continent?" Kagome queried, burying her hands into the fur as they walked and silently let herself be enthralled by the texture.

"The vanishing Island of half demon children. I have had no reason to go further."

Kagome pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, if you have no interest in going then why go? I get that." She nodded, noticing he had slowed to allow her to walk beside him.

"No requirement yet. My father made treaties with the demons across the sea many years ago, long before I was born. They have not breached the treaties, as such I have no need to venture there. Yet."

"So some day?" Kagome tilted her head, earning a small nod from Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Some day my quest for supreme conquest will take me there." He stated simply, making her smile in amusement. Something that did not escape his notice. "That amuses you?"

"A little." She admitted. "I've never known the appeal for supreme conquest."

"You do not have the strive nor the capability for such with your short lifespan." Sesshomaru countered.

"Ive seen humans attempt it. Some succeed quite a bit in their time. What I don't get is what seems so great about it."

"What is greater than supreme conquest?" Sesshomaru shot at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Someone to share it with for one." Sesshomaru glared, and she rolled her eyes. "One day you'll get it. Besides, if you conquer everything then what?"

His face relaxed mildly as he considered her question. "Then you rule." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

Kagome shook her head "No I mean… The part of completing a life goal is to move on to the next. What is the point if you've conquered everything, then there's nothing left to see.

There was several minutes of quiet contemplation on his end before he quietly responded. "We shall see."

Kagome hummed, appreciating their talks more and more. Sango was great to share her secrets and worries with, Miroku was a wonderful conversationalist when his hand did not wander, and Shippo to her was still only a child. Inuyasha… the corners of her lips slightly curved down.

Inuyasha… All they seemed to talk about lately was Kikyo Naraku and jewel shards. That is if they spent a few minutes not fighting. Even before it was mostly her chatting and him grunting in response. But there was no inkling to what he was thinking, if anything at all.

Sesshomaru however, seemed to give her just enough to have an idea of his response. She had to conclude, not a stoic lord after all.

"Your mind wanders to my little brother." Sesshomaru's voice jolted her from thought, and she whipped her head to stare at him. Unphased, Sesshomaru blinked at her and quipped out an answer to the question in her eyes. "You retain a peculiar expression when he comes to your mind."

Kagome huffed in irritation "You can't know that."

"Anyone with the observation of a rock would know that." Sesshomaru quipped back.

She sped up Her steps to come to a stop in front of him, pointing a finger at his chest as she did so l-listen here buster! I-" her words died as she saw the tiny little quirks at the corners of his lips. They were small, but noticeable all the same. "You… you're joking again!"

"You are sufficiently easy to distract, Miko." Sesshomaru's tiny amused smile did not leave his face as he spoke, his eyes slowly starting to reveal his amusement shining in them. As Kagome puffed up to retort, his amusement fell and his feet halted. "We have arrived at your village."

Kagome blinked and turned around, confirming indeed that they had arrived back just on the outskirts of the village. The sky was now dark, and lanterns and torches had been lit. Kaede's hut was glowing from within, and all around her she could smell the mouthwatering scent of the villagers preparing their evening meals.

"Oh.. So we have…. Everyone's prepping dinner-" Kagome turned around and noticed he was walking off again. "Hey!" She scampered after him, pulling his pelt around her shoulders as she did, though the thing seemed intent on clinging to her. Sesshomaru watched her fuss with and sighed.

"Keep mokomoko for the evening. You shall not catch ill this night." Sesshomaru started to turn away again.

Kagome stammered in his offer, though she found it difficult to disagree that his 'mokomoko' or whatever would keep her incredibly warm through the night and her wet clothes. She wanted to disagree but found herself lacking, thinking of what would happen if she did catch a cold. The spark died in her and she withheld her own sigh. "Right. Can't afford to catch a cold and hold up the shard hunt any more." Kagome muttered. Looking down and away.

Because her gaze was cast to the side, she did not see him stop once more. "The hunt for the jewel is of no concern to me."

'Right, he only concerns about Naraku. Same thing really.' Kagome blinked and took a deep breath, putting aside her hurt and turning away from the Daiyoukai and heading towards Kaede's hut once more. She glanced over her shoulder once more to see Sesshomaru standing there watching her with an unreadable expression. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said softly before continuing on her way.

Just as she felt the aura of the dog demon dissipate, she heard the wonderful familiar cries of the children she had come to adore. Shippo and Rin barred across the grass to stop in front of her, grinning widely and welcoming her back, for Shippo welcoming her back again.

"Hey Rin, how have you been?" Kagome smiled at her as the trio made their way back.

"I have been well thank you Kagome! My lord showed me his Shiro where he has hoards of scrolls of history! Then we came back and he began training Shippo and I even get to watch! Why are you wearing mokomoko lady Kagome?" Rin tilted her head as they walked, making Kagome giggle.

"I fell in the river. Sesshomaru was kind enough to make sure I was warm." She said diplomatically. Shippo frowned and said nothing, escaping Kagome's notice.

"That is unfortunate! But that was very thoughtful of lord Sesshomaru." Rin paused for a breath then jumped as though a thought had just occurred to her. "Lady Kagome! Did you get the flowers I left for you? They were to thank you for saving me!"

Kagome felt as if she paled considerably. "You… were the one that left me flowers?" She asked quietly.

Rin's smile faltered at her expression and she nodded. "I am sorry… did you not like them?"

Kagome frantically shook her head and reached out to brush her fingers through rins hair without disturbing her ponytail. "No no I loved them! I just didn't know they were from you!"

Rin perked up again, easily appeased. "Oh that's alright! I am just happy you liked them!"

They had just arrived at Kaede's hut, pushing the screen aside, the trio were quietly greeted by their comrades who all sat around the hearth, focused on eating what looked like a hearty stew dinner. Kagome's mouth watered and she spotted her bag, right next to Sango. Thinking back, she vaguely remembered it slipping from her shoulder when she sat Inuyasha, and was glad someone had grabbed it.

It was abnormally quiet, until her eyes landed on Inuyasha in the far corner. He had a look of pure shock and bubbling anger on his face. She was about to ask him what his deal was when he burst, making everyone except Shippo jerk in surprise.

"The fuck are you wearing that bastards pelt for?!" Inuyasha practically snarled, looking like he was ready to leap from his sitting position.

Everyone looked up to Kagome, blinking as they all realized that Kagome was indeed wearing the big fluffy thing that normally adorned Sesshomaru. All eyes focused on her made Kagome stammer with nervousness. "I uh… I fell in the river." She wrung her hands together before sitting down.

"Are you alright Kagome? Did Sesshomaru help you and that's why you are wearing that?" Sango, as graceful as ever, steered the topic to a safer direction as she poured Kagome a bowl of stew before offering it to her.

Kagome grabbed the bowl gratefully and nodded. "He did, and gave me this to keep warm."

"Bullshit! That thing is probably gonna possess you or some shit!" Inuyasha stood and stomped over to kagome, when she saw his hand reach out she snapped at him.

"Sit!" She humphed at him when he planted into the floorboards, "Don't be rude Inuyasha! He got wet too trying to keep me from falling and was nice enough to offer me this…"

"Mokomoko!" Rin added helpfully, promptly stuffing her face with more stew immediately.

"Mokomoko, thank you Rin. He's probably going to travel with us since he offered to help train me and Shippo and you're just gonna have to get used to him being around!"

"Really now?" Miroku asked, genuinely surprised as he chewed his food and looked at kagome curiously. Everyone else except Shippo shared such looks with her and she felt heat rush to her face. 'I guess I haven't told them that…'

"You've gotta be-!"

"Sit boy." Kagome sighed, not feeling like dealing with his interruptions. "Right.. well when Sesshomaru brought me back to the well two weeks ago, he offered to train me and Shippo. In exchange I also help out with Rin."

Rin looked shocked, but not at all displeased with this information, a glow of joy lighting her up from the inside.

"That actually sounds more than reasonable. The enemies of Naraku won't be as far spread, so when the time comes to face him again we will easily stand as one and have a better chance with that." Miroku nodded, going back to his bowl with vigor since had had his say.

"I don't mind, he's been good with Shippo so far, no reason to deny his generous offer. We could all use some time to sharpen our skill and improve our tactics as a whole. I can also help you, Kagome, with some close combat moves." Sango offered her two cents as well, smiling when Kagome nodded eagerly.

"Then it's settled!" Kagome cheered, about to take a bite of her food when Inuyasha interrupted once more.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" He wailed from the floor, shooting everyone an angry glare.

"What could you possibly say besides 'you don't like it' Inuyasha?" Miroku barked at him, allowing Kagome the moment she needed to finally start digging in. Inuyasha quieted for the moment, staring at the floorboards in contemplation. "As it is, we must stand as one and let petty grudges sit aside while we focus on the main task at hand, for all we know, Naraku has all the remaining jewel shards and we are sorely at a disadvantage. Ignoring the help of your brother- a Daiyoukai at that- is foolhardy at best and I won't listen to your nonsense a moment longer!" Miroku snapped, narrowing his dark violet eyes at the half breed.

After a moment of stiff silence, satisfied that it seemed Inuyasha would not be countering again, Miroku went back to eating with Kagome, who had only decided to close her eyes and pointedly not say anything.

'Serves him right. He can't be right all the time, our opinions matter too.' Kagome thought haughtily, peeking one eye open as she hear Inuyasha stand and slowly exit the hut, his bangs covering his expression well.

"I for one am happy to join you all!" Rin said to break the silence, easing them all back into quiet conversation.

"I am too Rin. By the way Sango, I didn't get the chance earlier, but thank you so much for the clothes and armor, I'm so excited to use them!" Kagome beamed at the lightly blushing Sango.

"I'm glad, though it can be a pain to take on and off, it could be the difference of life or death for you. And after.." Sango's face paled a bit as she glanced at Kagome's shoulder, a haunted shadow flickering across her eyes. "Well… you know. I would prefer you to not get that hurt again."

Kagome nodded, keeping a small reassuring smile on her face as she continued eating, everyone else turning to other quiet conversations on the journey ahead.

Long after everyone had settled in for the night, Kagome stirred and tossed in her sleeping bag, not disturbing Shippo as he snored beside her. A small moan escaped her lips as dreams whirled and swarmed in her head.

With a loud gasp she jerked up, the sleeping bag falling away and Shippō rolling away with a light snore. Once again Kagome found herself examining her surroundings with fear while the rest of her body remained locked and frozen. Her eyes straining to see in the dark over the dim light of the coals. Everyone seemed to be sleeping well and unharmed.

Swallowing thickly, her body released at the realization that there was no danger, the echoes of her dream fading from the edges of her mind while she rubbed her throat. Reaching into her pack and grabbing a bottle of water, she took a large gulp and shifted fully out of her sleeping bag.

'I need air.' She slipped on her shoes and the thick yukata Sango had given her and glanced around, Sesshomaru's pelt was oddly nowhere to be seen. Though given it seemed to have a will of its own, Kagome worried if she was to be responsible for it. It wouldn't do her any good if Sesshomaru was angry with her for losing his pelt like thing.

Deciding to ponder it later, she dipped out the door and into the cool air.

Like she feared, winter was fast approaching. Clouds dotted the sky and the nip in the air tickled her cheeks and turned them red. Besides a few torches lighting paths in the heart of the village, it was quiet and dark. At least for her.

Normally the sounds of the modern era were 'quiet'. Having grown up there, the background noise of the future were once nothing more than sounds on the breeze. Here, her ears strained for those formerly familiar sounds, and so were incredibly sensitive to the distinct silence the past offered.

She hasn't even realized how far she had wandered when a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Go back to bed Kagome, I want us moving tomorrow."

A hand grasping her yukata, eyes wide and searching the dark branches above her, she could barely see Inuyasha with the minimal light of the moon.

"Inuyasha! You scared the life out of me! What's your problem?" She snapped back at him, irritated now with adrenaline rushing through her.

"Feh, I ain't got no problem. You're the one tottering around like a lost pup in the middle of the night." She could see a shift of his shadow, and could easily imagine the movement being him tightening his arms across his chest.

"Forget you." Kagome muttered, knowing well he could hear her anyways, and turned to follow one of the dirt trails down to the water where she had been earlier in the day.

Now keenly aware of his aura, she was able to tell that he followed her, leaping from the tree and trailing after her silently, keeping a distance from her as she walked carefully across the hard packed earth.

Not wanting a repeat of earlier, she stopped short of the banking hill, balling her fists before glancing at the red clad half demon.

"What?"

Inuyasha jerked to a stop in his slow tailing, narrowing his eyes at her before looking to the side. Now able to at least see him a bit better, she could see the hesitation and uncertainty in his face. Her own softened and her fists loosened, she asked again with a long sigh "what is it Inuyasha?" She didn't try to hide the exasperation in her voice.

Inuyasha looked back at her, as if he had already been proper admonished without her doing so.

"I'm sorry for the things I said… before…" he said softly, golden eyes flickering between the ground and her face.

Kagome blinked but her exasperated tone did not evaporate. "Which ones? About Naraku's escape being my fault? Or did you have something else on your mind that you shouldn't have said?" Kagome out right glared at him, her fists clenching once more.

Inuyasha's ears lowered. "I'm worried about ya, alright? You know Sesshomaru can't be trusted."

"Just like Kikyo can't be trusted."

"Damnit Kagome it's not the same thing and you know it! I'm just trying to apologize here-"

"No it's not the same thing! Sesshomaru has the same goals as us and hasn't been after your sword for a long time now and you know that! He's been nothing but decent these past few months, and he's saved me. Whatever Rin is to him, it's changed him."

Inuyasha let a low growl hum in his chest as he glared back at her "Kikyo has-"

"Kikyo has tried to kill us both." Kagome snapped. "And though Sesshomaru has as well in the past, at least he's shown he has changed. Over these years it's only been me saving Kikyo, me risking my life and my health for Kikyo. You risking your life and limb for Kikyo. Us stopping the hunt for the shards for you to see Kikyo. Us being at a disadvantage when Kikyo steals my shards, she has done nothing but make things worse for us then act self righteous because she's dead."

Kagome felt hot tears slipping down her cheeks, and for once her voice did not falter, so she continued. "Kikyo has nothing but evil in her, I know that for a fact now. You can't keep defending her when she does nothing but hurt you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked like he was prepping his next argument until her last bit, his brows furrowing at her words.

"What do you mean she's got nothin but evil? She's got your soul Kagome!"

"She has a piece of me that I won't be getting back. She has a sliver of the evil of the jewel and her old shriveled hateful soul in her, but she doesn't have my soul." Kagome growled out at him, watching as his face shifted to shock and confusion. The gears were obviously turning, but not all the pieces were there.

"You know something I don't." He finally said softly, looking at her accusingly.

Kagome grunted and shook her head. "Yeah, for once I do." She said the second half sarcastically. Sitting down, she gestured for him to sit next to her, and focused her eyes on the black liquid that made up the river.

"You've been in such a foul mood I haven't told you…"

When Inuyasha sat down, Kagome went into detail about her meeting with Midoriko and Sesshomaru. Only stopping once to hit him in the shoulder when he made a comment of her hallucinating, Kagome peered at him as he contemplated everything she said.

"So you've got some sorta power that's gonna bring Naraku to an end… And you're not Kikyo's reincarnation?" He summed up with a purse of his lips, not looking directly at her.

"Pretty much. And honestly, I think Sesshomaru is the key." She admitted quietly.

"Feh! I'm stronger than he is!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Be realistic Inuyasha." The quiet serious tone of her voice took him by surprise. "Even you haven't been able to kill him yet. And he's a Daiyoukai with enormous power. AND with Tenseiga and Tokijin, he's probably our best bet against Magatsuhi. I'm not saying you're weak, far from it. But weakness can also come from being unwilling to accept help." She met his eyes once more, and the deep contemplation in her blue eyes made him lower his ears again. "How many times have we all banded together and won? Compared to fighting alone? You know I'm right."

"Yeah but I don't have to like it." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't have to like it but don't fight everyone every step of the way." Kagome snapped, making him flinch before she toned down her voice. "I could have taken Kikyo's suggestion, I could have shot that arrow. But I chose not to risk our allies lives in a desperate move to finish it, that may not have even worked. All I ask is you not put everyone in danger with your pride."

Inuyasha swallowed loudly, staring at her for several heartbeats before looking away, his flat golden eyes staring up at the moon when it peeled through a cloud. The small moment of illumination seemed to stir something in him, and he nodded.

"Alright. I see your point. I still won't like it, but I guess we don't have much of a choice." Kagome smiled softly at him and leaned her shoulder into his.

"Thanks Kagome." He whispered, allowing them a few more minutes of quiet comfort in each others presence before insisting she head back to bed for the night.

Walking her back to Kaede's hut in silence, Kagome was startled when Inuyasha stopped, and gently grabbed her hand to stop her as well, his eyes downcast.

"Inuyasha?" she stepped back towards him, chills running up her arms as he grabbed her other hand, his eyes still focused on her fingers.

"Thanks Kagome." He said softly again, less of a stubborn tone in his voice, squeezing her fingers before letting her go, and in a flash of red he disappeared, bounding into the darkness faster than her human eyes could follow. With a soft blush on her cheeks, Kagome turned and went back inside the quiet hut filled with her sleeping friends.

Early the next morning, kagome was jostled awake by Shippo, his bright green eyes still slightly dark with sleep and his cheeks pink, but his hair groomed and his clothes straightened.

"Come on Kagome, Sesshomaru said you should train with us this morning."

With that, Kagome was hurrying to change into her slayers under garments under her sleeping bag. Throwing on the brown yukata on top and quickly brushing her hair into a high ponytail, she was following Shippo out into the damp still morning, bow and quiver in hand, sword on hip.

Dawn was just barely approaching, the sky getting lighter by the second, and only the occasional chirp of a bird broke the silence.

She was just about to ask Shippo where they were headed, a good several yards into the forest line, when she spotted Sesshomaru.

Regal and still, his golden eyes shone like small little suns as he stared at them while they approached.

"You know your task, on your way kit." He said simply, his eyes fixated on kagome.

"Right!" Shippo modded, determination in his eyes before he scampered past sesshomaru, quick and light on his little feet.

"And me?" Kagome asked quietly, feeling any excessive noise would disrupt the beautiful morning.

"And you, shall do the same. Hunt for your pack. A deer or boar would do well to feed them." Sesshomaru said unblinkingly.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath, blinking at him several times. She had never hunted animals before. The concept wasn't unknown to her, Souta loved watching those survival documentaries all the time. Mostly for the 'necessary' bug eating, but still. The concept was one grasped. However she had never needed to hunt. Her supplies from the future allowed the luxury for them to not have to. When in need Sango or Inuyasha would hunt, but that was so little often, given that Miroku often 'bartered' with villages to get them what supplies she ran out of.

"I've never.."

"I am aware." He interrupted her, "That is why this is your first task. You requested I teach you, as such you will follow my instruction."

Her instinct was to argue but she bit the inside of her cheek, thinking solely on her misery just a few days ago. After last night, she had almost forgotten.

"Right then!" She firmly nodded, gripping her bow tighter and turning on her heel to face away from where they had come.

Let it begin.


	5. Chapter 5

I LIIIIIIIVE! Somewhat. This chapter was a struggle bus for sure, that and work going hectic. But here we are! I hope you all enjoy, please leave reviews they always help!

(on a side note, yes I know lord fluffy's tail didn't appear in my description, I thought I added that with the final edit but I guess I missed it. Sorryyyyyy)

Chapter 5: Dive bomb

Word count: 5727

Rating: M per usual

Kagome contentedly sighed as the cool breeze pushed her hair back from her face. The first two weeks back on the grind for the jewels had gone incredibly quiet, which of course had its downside as well. Quiet travels meant they also had not fought with demons, which meant they had not located a jewel shard, which left a very disgruntled half demon in their midst.

For her however, she found it much easier to get her training in with Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru to progress faster.

Miroku aided her in her meditation, which she appreciated immensely. When put to a proper task, Miroku was dutiful and mindful of his usually wandering hands. With his instruction, he managed to teach her how to form barriers. The tricky part, was the massive weight of her powers. According to Miroku, his powers were funneled through his staff and sutras as he used them. And, though he admitted shyly, his legs when he ran. Kagome had always thought he was fast, but she never thought to ask how.

Forming barriers on her own was slightly trickier. With such overwhelming power, she was capable of forming barriers like Kikyo did. But without the capability by himself, Miroku could only do so much in instruction. But he tried, and with his efforts she was slowly growing.

Sango, for all her talents, struggled a bit more in instruction. She had grown up in a village of slayers, children watched their parents and siblings fight from a young age, and mimicked their training for fun. Teaching someone from scratch was much harder than she had expected. Especially with her exponential strength. Something she was also unaware of up until recently.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing at the memory.

 _"Where did that bruise come from Kagome?" Sango asked curiously as Kagome kicked her feet in the hot spring water, perched on top of a rock to get some cool air from the heat._

 _Kagome looked at the large bruise that covered half of her thigh, black and blue in color, just barely starting to yellow at the edges. Then she returned her gaze to Sango with a completely baffled expression. "You!" She exclaimed, surprised Sango didn't remember the hard kick she landed the other day during sparring._

 _"What?" Sango blinked at her, her already red cheeks turning darker._

 _"Sango do you realize how much stronger you've gotten?" Kagome gaped at her. IT was hard to imagine she didn't._

 _When they all started travelling together she recalled how much smaller Sango was, her wide eyes and slim frame. How when she fought she held her own, but how the force of catching her Hiraikotsu would drag her body back, how she had to use her whole weight to make a decent throw. Now however, the slayer was a force of nature. She could her weapon one handed, mid air, without faltering. And chuck that thing furhter than ever as well._

 _"I guess I just never thought about it." Sango muttered, fingering her chin as she thought. Kagome erupted into laughter at her confusion._

That was all fine of course, she admired Sango precisely for her strength and amazing abilities, any help she was willing to offer Kagome accepted. Just the same could be said of Sesshomaru, who wisely instructed her in sword and archery forms. And gave his carefully constructed opinions on her capabilities of her powers and to what extent she may use them one day.

The first few days were filled with begrudging bickering over her leaving for any amount of time alone with Sesshomaru, which eventually Inuyasha caved and allowed her to go without a word to save his back from any more sit commands.

One particular day however was stuck in her head, rather than just taking her into the forest for training, Sesshomaru instead brought her to a rather large and polite tree demon.

 _"You bring me a guest Lord Sesshomaru." The rumbling voice ripples under her feet, startling her to attention. The face in the old tree smiled at her in greeting._

 _"A tree demon." Kagome said, mild surprise in her voice. Sesshomaru had not revealed where they were going or what they would be doing. The rumbling old tree hummed in amusement, crinkling his face at her._

 _"Let me look upon you dear. Yes… Your soul burns quite brightly. As I suspected." Kagome blinked in surprise, looking at Sesshomaru momentarily as though he would give her some understanding. The lord remained stoic however, staring down the old tree._

 _"Yes my dear, I can see your soul. As with extensive training, you may see them as easily as I do." Kagome blinked again._

 _"Can you read my mind to?" She asked, a little startled at his immediate answer. The old tree chuckled in response._

 _"No dear one. Your curiosity is easy to understand however." He chuckled once more at her apparent blush. "Young lord Sesshomaru has told me about you during his last visit. As well as your visit from Midoriko. I will tell you what I can, if you have questions for me."_

 _Kagome took in a deep breath, casting a sideways glance at Sesshomaru. "You ask about me?" She asked skeptically, before redirecting her gaze back to the old tree demon. She heard a mild grunt in response and she fought a smile upon her lips, oddly pleased by the revelation. She would have liked to ask him more, but decided to not take up too much of the tree's time with her antics._

 _"I guess… I should start with my training. And those powers Midoriko told me about. How do I unlock them?"_

 _Bokuseno sighed. "The one question I do not yet have an answer for. Your soul is one of massive size and capability. As I understand, the same as Midoriko once held. I can see…" He peered at her in contemplation "You seem to have an imbalance or block within you."_

 _Kagome took a shuddering breath, fear seeping into her chest. "Midoriko said… Her soul was balanced, and that was how the jewel was made. Had it not been, the result would have been catastrophic when she merged with the dragon demon. Does that mean… I can't do anything with an imbalanced soul? How do I balance it? How is it imbalanced?"_

 _"Calm yourself little one. I am unsure of what I truly see. It is however very old. Your soul… Perhaps there is a piece out of balance. Correct it, and you may be whole once more."_

 _"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered, her eyes softening in pain. "But Midoriko said…"_

 _"The deceased priestess, Midoriko, can not see all. Perhaps she was wrong in believing you two may walk this plane at the same time." Sesshomaru cut in, stepping closer to Kagome._

 _"Perhaps. It may be something within yourself. I find it difficult to believe that you two remain mostly unphased by each other should she live off of your soul. You are very powerful. Your power should affect the hollow priestess if you two did hold such weight upon the scale."_

 _Bokuseno's reassuring words eased her only a little, her shoulders slumping._

 _"It could be.." She perked up as he continued. "The concern is the demonic power within you, untapped and untamed."_

 _"So I'm right back where we started." Kagome grumbled unwittingly. A warm hand cusped the back of her shoulder blade, and she glanced at Sesshomaru, who stared down at her with an unexplainable expression in his eyes._

 _"It may be easier than you suspect little one. As I told Lord Sesshomaru before, the powers of that of a Miko and that of a demon are two halves of the same whole."_

 _"So I gotta flip the coin?" Kagome asked, brows furrowing and lips pursing in confusion. Bokuseno laughed heartily, the earth rumbling beneath her feet._

 _"You must accept both sides as a whole. They are both you, rejection of one will cause the two sides to be at odds with one another."_

 _Kagome worried her lip under her teeth. "But I have always been a priestess…" She sighed quickly, a bit of irritation in her tone._

 _"Have you?" Bokuseno asked humorously, leaving Kagome to ponder more._

Sesshomaru requested moments alone with his adviser after Bokuseno left her with those last thoughts, and a gentle and sweet parting wishing her well. When Sesshomaru rejoined her, he told her that the old tree demon had given him information on a growing power, possibly jewel shards to the south, all the way to the coast.

When they returned, Kagome avoided the angry pestering of Inuyasha in favor of thinking to herself. With a new set course, Inuyasha was even more angry thinking they were moving on a wild goose chase, as if he never did the same. Up until the day before, Inuyasha persisted in his foul attitude. Interrupted only when they came across a family moving from their village. When inquired, the group learned of the foul miasma that had escalated in size off the coast on one of the nearby islands, fluctuating it's power periodically and increasing. Demons of all sorts had begun traveling across the sea to the island, some causing unspeakable havoc on the families village on their way through. Their priestess had been slaughtered in the most recent wave, and so they fled with their children like most of the village. It ceased Inuyasha's irritation considerably, realizing Sesshomaru had not been simply messing with them.

Finding their way to the coastal village the family spoke of, they came to find it entirely deserted. They took to burying what dead were left behind, a task Rin dutifully helped with despite Jaken's protests, and found a place to sleep for the night while they investigated the area. Kagome was dragged out of her recollection when Rin spoke up.

"Do you do this often Lady Kagome?" Rin asked quietly, placing soft yellow flowers on a burial mound before moving to the next, placing more as she went. Sango was right behind her, praying to each in turn as they moved down the line.

"The Sacred jewel leaves destruction in its wake. I feel like we do this too often." Kagome admitted softly, crouched just behind them as they worked.

"It is a kind gesture. My Mother and father were not buried. You all have so much to do already, and yet you stop to honor the dead as well." Rin appreciated softly, placing the last of her flowers on the last grave, clasping her hands together in prayer.

"We do what we can to ease those suffering. I often wish we could do more." Sango said quietly, standing and brushing the dirt from her knees. Rin and Kagome followed, Kagome's gaze drifting out over towards the sea. With the sun just having set, the sky was a beautiful orange, reflecting perfectly off the water.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, her hand gently brushing against her wrist, making Kagome jump with mild surprise. "Let's go get some dinner." Sango continued, threading her arm through Kagome's and leading her away. Rin casually grabbed her other hand, and the trio made their way back towards the center of the Village. They had taken camp within one of the medium sized huts, covered in dust and cobwebs until Shippo cleared it out for them.

"We're back." Sango called, pushing aside the screen for their small party. A fire lite the hearth in the middle, warming the hut from the cooling breeze outside.

"Just in time." Miroku smiled warmly at them, Shippo pulling food away from the fire.

"Smells great" Kagome smiled at them, taking a seat next to Shippo as he offered her a skewered rabbit. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked curiously, Rin was the first one to respond around a mouthful of food.

"Lord Inuyasha went out to scout the area like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku asked bemusedly, smiling at the young girl next to him.

"What disgrace!" Jaken shouted, interrupted by Rin explaining to Miroku despite his obnoxious disbelief.

"Lord Inuyasha is a minor lord to the Eastern lands, precisely where the forest named after him is located. Formerly the land of a clan of dragons defeated by Lord Inu no Tashio. It is written in Lord Sesshomaru's scrolls." Rin recited, nodding to herself.

"And Lord Sesshomaru has claim to the western lands." Miroku said it as if he was asking for her confirmation.

Rin nodded eagerly. "All of the Western lands in fact. Most are spread and separated by other lords, but My lord oversees the most vast amount of land compared to the others."

"You learned quite a bit with Sesshomaru didn't you?" Kagome smiled softly at her, and Rin nodded eagerly.

"Yes I have! My lord is kind enough to make sure I know all there is to know!" Rin grinned and began digging back into her food.

"And you know more than me now!" Kagome laughed, enjoying her food as well while everyone quietly enjoyed the atmosphere.

As soon as dinner was finished Kagome excused herself for a walk, passing Inuyasha as she left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha grumbled at her, forcing her eyes to roll in response. She knew him well enough to know he had heard her announcement. Her bow and arrows over her shoulder should have also given away the fact she was making time to practice her control over her powers.

"I just want to practice my meditation some more." She answered quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Inuyasha huffed in response and looked away. "Don't wander off too far. It's too quiet around here."

"Maybe because the village is abandoned?" Kagome said sarcastically, getting a snort from Inuyasha this time.

"You know what I mean. Be careful." He snapped.

She couldn't help but smile at him and nodded, grateful for his concern as always even though it came out brash.

"I'll be back in a little bit." With a promise and a wave, Kagome meandered off with a bit more spring in her step. Halting a few yards into the treeline and rolling her bow down her arm into her hand. One poor old dead trunk of a tree in her line of sight a few more yards ahead.

Drawing and arrow and pulling the string back to her chin, Kagome took a deep breath and felt the warmth of her powers flicker over her skin, filling her up inside and burning through her fingertips as the arrow swelled with holy power. With a quick exhale, her arrow was released and with a firm 'thunk' was planted into the trunk. With a whip of her arm, she loaded another arrow as quickly as she could, and filled it in a second with just as much power.

With each arrow she got faster, her arm muscles burning and her hair frizzing and lifting from the stifling aura she released. About a dozen arrows in, a deep voice made her jump, shivers running across her arms as her power evaporated with the sudden loss of concentration.

"Your speed and strength have improved."

Glancing over her shoulder she let out a long sigh at the sight of Sesshomaru. "You should stop startling me like that."

"You should be more wary." He countered, borderline sharply. She felt her heart hammer at the scolding. Turning to face him fully, she took in his appearance. Mokomoko once more upon his shoulder, she had taken note of the weeks that it came and went, not often leaving his shoulder, but it still did disappear, for what purpose she did not know, as he did not tell her when she asked. But more importantly, she noticed his clothing changed. Where his red honey combed crest was once red, now stood much darker under the light of the moon, almost purple color. Almost… She blinked again and confirmed, the color matched his crescent moon upon his forehead.

Kagome pouted her lips at him but nodded, acknowledging he was correct. She looked back at her makeshift target as he approached, Taking note of the few arrows that had not quite made dead center. Her accuracy was slightly off, but much better since he had taken to teaching her correct form rather than just pulling back a string and squinting your eyes. Once she had form it was a matter of mastering it with speed and strength.

"I got distracted on a few of the shots…" She muttered to herself, a frown forming on her lips.

"Your hand waivers from strain. You focus well, but there are things that come with time and practice." Sesshomaru corrected her, and she sighed once again. She appreciated his instruction, and suddenly smiled as she thought on the seemingly endless hours she had spent with him hovering over her shoulder correcting her, then leaving her at a distance to supervise how she managed those corrections. It had taken a few days to get used to his eyes upon her, but now she felt no discomfort. He was as much support as the others, still taking Shippo in the mornings to hunt and provide for the 'pack'. He had not asked her to accompany them in the morning after observing her the first day. Instead he chose careful instruction with her rather than hands on. It often led to timid conversations between them, random questions being shared back and forth about habits and her time, his life goals and hers.

If she had to define their relationship, she would almost call him a friend. A quiet one, but a friend still.

"I have something for you." He said suddenly, jarring her out of her thoughts as he reached into his Mokomoko for something. Pulling his hand back he revealed a beautiful indigo ribbon, embroidered with silver threads, almost giving it the look of the evening sky before it turned navy, but with the beauty of the stars still shining. On each end were small jewels that caught the moonlight.

"What…" She reached forward hesitantly, he gently wrapped the ribbon into her fingers, making sure she gripped it before dropping his hand. Looking at it closer she realize the little jewels were two small moons, almost opals it seemed, radiating light from within. "What is this?" She breathed, fingering the silky texture and looking at him with confusion.

"A hair ribbon." He looked ready to sigh as she blinked at him with open confusion.

"I- oh!" She blinked again and looked at the ribbon with new interest. A small blush on her cheeks she pointed to her hair "May I?"

Sesshomaru slowly blinked at her then nodded, with only the sigh of silk he sat down on the ground, legs crossed. Putting his only elbow on his knee he rested his chin on his wrist and watched her with his abnormal predatory gaze.

This behavior she was used to, most of her training he spent like this, quietly observing her and giving criticism where needed. His quiet support was a nice contrast to Inuyasha's method of 'encouragement'. He once told her all she had to do was 'point and shoot!'. Sesshomaru was not one to lecture, but his tips for her powers and sword basics were pretty handy. From her perspective at least, Sesshomaru corrected her less and less by the day, and added new moves for her to try. That she would take as a definite positive.

Taking a few steps back from him to offer him space, she also sank to the ground in a less graceful heap and began threading her fingers through her hair.

"I managed a decent barrier yesterday!" She said happily, parting her hair into thirds to start braiding it back from her ears. Sesshomaru offered a little huff of indulgence. More than enough to keep her going. "Your centering tricks are pretty good, I was able to hold in Shippo and Rin with no problem for several minutes and Shippo didn't feel a tingle!" Kagome beamed, stopping with her hair half braided, half down before wrapping the ribbon in and tying it in a little bow.

"There, How is it?" She fluffed out her loose hair and turned her head as far she could to offer him a look.

"Lovely." Sesshomaru said simply, but it was honestly not what she was expecting. She couldn't have imagined him responding besides a simple grunt. And oddly the little word caught her off guard. Looking to change the subject quickly she shrugged her shoulders and folded her hands in her lap.

"Rin was telling us about the lords and their domains. Seems like she really enjoys learning under you." Her face softened at the mention of little Rin, and he let out a small huff of agreement. "She says that you've got the most amount of land is that true?" She said conversationally, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Do you have an interest in land?" Sesshomaru said with toneless boredom.

"Not really." Kagome admitted "But I am curious about what that entails. I never knew demons had specific lands or titles."

"Each clan keeps to their own lands. Titles are given to those worthy within each land. No different than what you humans seem to keep."

"So… Your father must have been powerful to oversee so much more lands than others." Kagome assumed, watching him for affirmation.

"Indeed, as his father before him. And I shall one day rule all the lands." Sesshomaru confirmed for her.

"That sounds like a lot of work why on earth would you do that?" Kagome let out a small laugh, trying to lighten the sudden feeling of unease at his plot.

"Supreme conquest." He stated simply, as if such an answer was so obvious.

"Supreme conquest? Is that why you sought the Tessaiga for so long?" Her brows furrowed as she asked.

"The sword is of no consequence to me now. Inuyasha requires it to keep his mind, and I shall gain power through my own means."

Kagome pursed her lips, causing him to draw up and raise a brow at her in question. A silent question she could understand at least.

"It just… it seems pointless you know? You already rule most of the lands of japan as it is… Supreme conquest seems a little overkill. Besides, when you rule everything what would you do then?"

He seemed to contemplate her words for a few moments before standing, offering his clawed hand to her to pull her up as well. His firm expression had her silent as she awaited a response, hoping she would get one.

"Then I may offer my empire to my mate and pups." He blinked slowly, his decision obviously now set.

"You have a mate?" Kagome exclaimed, wonder filling her face. "Really? Who? Will we meet her?"

"You are her." He said simply, and suddenly the world felt like it had gone dead silent.

It was like Kouga declaring his love all over again. Her face froze as she stared at him, completely wonderstruck.

"It is the reason I have offered you your courting gift." Sesshomaru said, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw her lack of reaction.

"C-courting gift?" She repeated, worrying she would strain her eyes if they got any wider, and that she might burst into flame when realization hit her, sending a blush radiating from her toes to the tips of her hair. The ribbon suddenly feeling very warm against her head.

"Bokuseno said I should provide you a courting gift. Rin claims you seemed to like simple things. So I chose a ribbon to tie back your hair." Sesshomaru said with such a plain tone, and a lack of expression, Kagome was sure she heard him wrong.

"What?" She said again, the burning sensation increasng at her neck and rising slowly.

"A courting gift Miko." Sesshomaru repeated, eyes narrowing a slight.

"W-w-why?" Kagome squeaked out, the burning sensation radiating through her scalp now.

"Why she asks…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself sharply, looking away for a moment. Something akin to shock hit her as she looked at him. She couldn't stop the quick sharp breath as the pale light caught his cheeks. Was that pink she saw? She had to be hallucinating. But more than that, his expression….

Over the years she had seen many expressions on Lord Sesshomaru's face. Anger of course the most common one. His boisterous arrogant smile when he was younger, before he lost his arm to Inuyasha. Determination like flames in his eyes. Contemplation both in amusement and in seriousness. Even concern, a small flex in between his eyes and the curve downward in his lips before he turns away and acts nonchalant. All of these she suddenly realized she had always seen, but at the same time not. Having known they were there but never processing what they really were.

This though, was something else. If she had to guess, the small squinting of his lower eyelids, the smallest scrunch of his nose, but the glimmer of… uncertainty(?) In his eyes…

Nervousness?

Kagome blinked as her hands danced to her chest and gripped her yukata over her chest, focusing hard on that expression to commit it to memory. In that moment, when she really focused, it was as if he were illuminated from within. It could be said he resembled the moon, the symbol of his house, the light in the night sky that resembled his hair. But for a moment she could only think the opposite, in one small moment of vulnerability, where she could truly see into him, he radiated like the sun.

When he turned to face her once more the expression that took her breath away was gone, his average stoic face now back in place.

"Why else would one seek to offer a courting gift to a female?" He asked, his eyes narrowing once more.

Kagome was sure her face was a fiery red as she stuttered for an answer "I uh well…" she bit her lip.

"My beast has chosen you. As such I must court you."

Kagome pauses and blinked up at him. ' _Must?'_

"What do you mean? Your… beast? He claimed me so you just gotta go with it? Do you even like me?" Kagome huffed, confusion dousing the burning sensation and turning it into steam. She didn't like it at all, this lost feeling. She was just starting to think she was beginning to understand him when he throws this curve.

"An appreciation of one's mate does often make thing easier." Ah sarcasm. Though bland in delivery, she had learned his sarcasm quickly. As it was what he differed to often when mildly irritated. Not that he had any reason to be irritated with her like she with him!

"You can't just claim someone! That's that's…"

"Fate is what it is." His lip twitched in the temptation of a snarl. Was this lovely creature truly rejecting him? The one and only thing besides power he desired was willingly rejecting him? His bestial side thrashed in the back of his mind, and he had no doubt that his scalera was pink with irritation. This was not how this was supposed to go. Women often threw themselves at his feet, why would she not?

"But what about love!" Flashes of Inuyasha filled her mind, his smile when she fed him, his concern over her safety, their few quiet moments together, that was love!

Then Kikyo's image invaded, their fights, his lack of concern, his absence for favor of her cold arms over Kagome's. It was love right? Suddenly she felt the burning passion to hold tight to her love for Inuyasha evaporate within her. It was love right? So why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like a constant fight?

Sesshomaru huffed, so that was what confined her. A trivial human notion called 'love' "There is no need for such a thing in a mating."

His words were the last cold bucket of water on her skin and she flinched at his tone.

There is no need for love in a mating. Was he serious? " You have to be kidding. I can't live like that." Kagome shook her head quickly, her throat tightening when his eyes flashed a darker red at her words.

"There is only one for my person, would you decline my very soul?" His tone was laced with growing anger and perhaps… panic?

She blinked and stepped back, worried she had truly angered him. She never saw his eyes this color. Not since he turned into a giant dog and nearly killed her. The memory had her biting her lip in nervousness, especially when he stepped closer. "N-no but.."

"Then does my gift not please you?" He mimicked her movements, not allowing space to increase between them. He took a deep breath and continued. "I can provide grander, for my mate I would provide the stars."

Desperate to ease this foreboding feeling, as though his mate, his soul mate, was rejecting him, over a simple matter at that, he stepped forward as a breeze caught her from behind, tugging her wavy hair over her shoulders. In a quick movement she was unable to see, his clawed hand darted out and caught a strand in between his fingers.

Heart thundering in her ears, she felt like a frightened rabbit, something was up with Sesshomaru, first a lovely expensive gift, now this mate stuff. Though he seemed untroubled to touch her before, this all was still unsettling. When his eyes caught hers she swallowed thickly, feeling herself being sucked up into the vibrant red and blue of his eyes. She told herself this was not the Sesshomaru she was getting used to. But what scared her more was… How much she wanted to let herself fall into those eyes. His golden gaze was enchanting yes, but she never allowed herself to linger in his gaze the way she was trapped now. Something within her tugged her to him, eager to know the entire depth of emotion behind those eyes. That tug absolutely terrified her.

"If my gift displeases you, perhaps-" His eyes darted downwards to her lips and he leered over her. It was known that some demoness preferred…. physical displays. Even though Kagome did not seem the type, to him and his demonic half, the logical thing seemed to test that theory.

Sesshomaru leaned in quickly, his eyes melting into a deeper red, before she had time to process what was happening, his lips had gently brushed hers.

The first thought that came to her of course, was that for a cold blooded killer, his lips were unbearably warm and soft to the touch. The odd thought crossed her mind that she wanted to know if they would still be as soft completely molded to hers. She felt her upper body lean towards him to close the brief and tiny space between them, then another, more 'rational' emotion slammed into her. ' _What am I doing?_ ' Fear took form in the sudden burst of a lavender bubble.

When the light faded, Kagome was shocked to find Sesshomaru had been thrown several feet away, clear into a half broken large tree. His skin fizzled and gave off smoke into the nippy air. His eyes were wide with shock, but now clear and undiluted by the terrifying red.

"I-I-I- Sorry!" Kagome squealed, flight taking over her legs as she turned and began to sprint away, as fast as she possibly could move. Behind her she vaguely heard Sesshomaru call out to her, followed by a soft grunt, but she did not stop.

Feet flying over roots and trees, she ran with all her might, arms pumping at her sides and legs burning with exertion. Tears gathered in her eyes as the cold air stung her cornea and her cheeks, her mind whirling in confusion.

She didn't stop when she burst through the tree line, her feet stumbling and struggling through the sudden shift in the ground. What was once firm and lumpy, gave way to soft damp sand that chilled her feet even through her boots. Even that didn't stop her, and she kept scrambling until she stood knee deep in the surf. The black water rushing and slamming into her knees. Her feet sunk into the soft grains and she gazed out into the black abyss, the horizon illuminated only by the glow of the moon upon the sea.

Sucking in a deep breath, she let out an aggravated scream, releasing her confusion and fear out through her vocal cords. If it could even be called a scream, out of breath as she was, her voice was washed away with the wind and covered by the noise of the waves.

She shivered as the ice cold water finally registered with her, and she tugged her yukata closer around her.

"What the heck was that?" She gasped, blinking rapidly as she stared at the seafoam gathering around her knees, brushing and collapsing against her. "What the heck was that?!" She clamped a hand over her mouth as she felt like she was becoming hysterical. After a few shallow breaths through her nose, she let her hand drop away.

"Why did I want to continue?" She rasped, guilt filling her like an empty glass. The thought of Inuyasha's anger and betrayal made her wince. "I love Inuyasha… why would he… why didn't I.." Kagome shook her head, a shiver violently running from her legs all the way up to the back of her neck.

"I must be losing my mind. That couldn't have just happened!" She laughed out right, but abruptly stopped when she remembered in vivid detail the feel of his lips against hers. "I must be losing my mind." She muttered again.

"Better that than your whole head."

The voice that brushed over her ear made her jump in surprise, it was not one she knew, so instinctively she prepared to grab her bow, but in the same moment, she could recall her placing it on the ground to put the ribbon in her hair. Despair hit her stomach the same instant a spark of pain hit right behind her ears, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a minute guys! Sorry about that, but here's a short chapter for you all just to prove I'm not dead!

Word count: 2138

"You did well little brother."

Kagome flinched at the voice, stirring and fighting the ringing in her head to open her eyes. When she did she scowled at the lanterns around her, the lighting alone making her head spin. It appeared she had been taken to an old building, the intricate dark stained wood ceiling above her formed and built into a rockface, as boulders and granite peeked through broken boards and interrupted formation. So was she was underground? Or in a cave? But inside a building? Great.

Shifting and flexing her muscles to try and sit up, she glanced down at the dark black tendrils that held her captive. Wormed and tangled around her arms, legs and waist, she was left with no room to wiggle her way free.

"Are you awake little witch?" The dark rumbling voice above her head had her jerking her chin up, tilting her head backwards into the stone surface she had been placed on.

Inhuman green eyes and a dark silver furred muzzle filled her vision. With a curl of flesh around it's face, the creature let out a low growl and bared it's large fangs, fangs as big as her very face.

Unable to control herself she let out a high pitched wail. Thrashing her arms and legs against her restraints as she tried to get away from the creature.

"Ryuu, her screams hurt my ears." The first voice called gently over her screams, and the creature backed away from her sight. Kagome ceased screaming but looked around frantically for where the thing went.

The stone beneath her vibrated and shifted. And she could see around her a large silver and red furred limb(?) uncoil from around her stone perch. Following the path of the thing around her, it slithered off to her left and up wooden steps towards a throne.

'For crying out out who are these guys?' Kagome swallowed as she met the eyes of her captors. Curled around the throne from left to right, the tail and head of a massive silver and burgundy dragon shifted up almost like a cobra, it's dark grey talons piercing the wood as it's arms held its upper body up in a proud stance. Large gray horns adorned its temple, and it's green eyes glared at her. It let out another growl Before a flare of red miasma engulfed the dragon and shrunk it, fur and horns evaporating in seconds to reveal a boy.

Kagome blinked and took in this new appearance, he looked just a little younger than Kohaku. With short silver hair and bright green eyes. Little purple stripes adorned each cheek and his eyes were rimmed with navy. He leaned in close to the throne, a hand reaching out to grasp the sleeve of the person who sat there.

Without the frightful presence of a dragon in the room, Kagome finally noticed the woman sitting upon the throne. Her silver hair was piled elaborately on top of her head, her cheeks adorning two purple stripes on each side, and her dark red eyes lined with blue. On her forehead, underneath her bangs, was the dark glow of a jewel shard. She shifted forward to observe Kagome with a bored gaze, her tongue darting out to lick her top lip. Kagome shivered at the expression. But more than that, she blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing anything, hovering in the darkness above them was one of Naraku's insects.

"What's the big idea?! What do you want huh?" Kagome yelled, trying to cover up her fear with outrage.

"The idea, little jewel witch, is to absorb that soul of yours and retrieve my father's power." The woman spoke, standing from her position and striding down the steps towards her. Green lights illuminated from the ground around Kagome as she approached and Kagome glared.

"Yeah well get in line! You're not the first person to want my soul and you ain't gonna get it either!" Kagome squirmed as she got closer, eyes widening in fear as the woman reached out a pale hand towards her face. "Who are you? Get away!" She yelped, a barrier bursting from her chest and snapping at the woman's hand.

The woman flinched away, a snarl escaping her painted lips as her skin steamed from the burn. "A barrier?" She growled, and Kagome made a squinted face at the deja vu. Why was everyone after her soul? Why did they always expect it to be easy to take? She was kinda attached to it for crying out loud!

The woman stepped away and began leaving, a flourish of purple silk in her wake.

"Chiyako?" The boy called after her, moving to follow her until she raised a hand to make him pause.

"This complicates things. I shall return shortly Ryuu, watch our guest." Her red gaze glared back over her shoulder at Kagome for one moment before she moved up the steps and around the throne, disappearing from Kagome's sight.

"Why me?!" Kagome groaned, the boy looking at her with a bland expression. She glared back "What? Wouldn't you be in a bad mood if people keep trying to steal your soul?" She countered at him, again met with silence.

Kagome huffed "Who are you two? What lies did Naraku told you?" her eyes darted into the darkness, seeking the insect that had been there minutes ago. She could no longer see it now, but that didn't mean it wasn't still watching. Or that Naraku wasn't watching.

"Who?" He asked plainly, a small frown on his round face. Kagome glared at him, trying to see if he was playing dumb, but by his demeanor she could not tell.

The boy blinked at her as she judged him, and tried again "I am Ryuu, of the eastern dragon clans. My sister is Chiyako. Who is Naraku?"

Kagome hesitated at his answer, seeing no lie upon his face or in his tone. "Did you not see the insect demons?" She asked quickly, her eyes flickering to the shadows once more in confusion.

"They follow my sister. They serve her." He shrugged, moving closer to her once more. She tensed as he approached, unsure of what he was doing. With a wave of his hand, the tendrils across her chest lifted, allowing her the ability to sit up which she gratefully took.

Looking around her curiously, she took in the room formed by rock and wood. It was like someone had decided to build a shiro within a cave, molding the structure right up to the rock as she had seen on the ceiling. And the stone slab she was strapped to seemed to be like a centerpiece, or an altar.

"Those insects belong to a evil half demon named Naraku. If they follow your sister I'm sure he's just using her for something." Kagome said quietly, almost sadly. She saw this too often over the years, Naraku using people and demons alike to get what he wanted, lying to them and twisting their minds to his will. It was disgusting.

"My sister would not be used human, she wishes to avenge our family name and restore our place as a great power in the east." Ryuu recited, Kagome furrowed her brows at him.

"Avenge your family? What happened to them?" She asked curiously. 'If I learn enough, maybe I can solve this and keep Naraku from playing whatever game hes trying at this time.'

Ryuu blinked, seeming mildly startled at her curiosity. "We were once a great family, loyal to the throne of the east. My father lost in a great battle with a powerful Miko, and lost his place as general. Soon after, to restore his place he attempted again, and lost his life at the hands of the same Miko, his soul trapped for eternity." Kagome stopped breathing, feeling dread wash over her at the tale and where it seemed to be going.

"My mother, sister and I retreated here, where my mother sealed us away for our protection from the Miko and the anger of the throne. My sister woke me not long ago."

Kagome drew a breath through her teeth "And your mother?"

His green eyes narrowed at her, and the dark red miasma flared around him again with a flash of power. "You and your's killed her, witch!"

...

He would give her credit as due, she could defend herself.

Though the action was surely instinct, it still packed a punch. He was sure his own aura tired to overpower hers in the moment, pride and dominance seeking to subdue the female into accepting him. He was unsure however if it was his own power or the surprise of his actions that had caused her powers to surface in self defense.

He had miscalculated. His frown deepened as he flexed his fingers, the pure power slowly evaporating and allowing him to move once more. Her power though great, had not harmed him, it was more like a backhand, his power sparking against hers and causing an almost steam effect.

His brows furrowed, this substance to Bokuseno's words about intent in regard to conflicting powers.

To think he had miscalculated, was unsettling. Bokuseno had warned him she would not be easy to court in comparison to others. He assumed she would just need a more forward approach. Now he would have to recalculate his method of approach once more. Damn insufferable woman.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bounded into the clearing where the miko had run from, right past the broken tree and still Sesshomaru. Catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha whirled on him, hand gripping the hilt of his sword as he stared down his older brother.

"Sesshomaru! What happened to Kagome? Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded, baring his fangs at the older Inuyoukai.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, approaching the small clearing as well, Sango and the rest of their company not far behind him. Miroku hopped back away from Sesshomaru, seeing the state he was in and not wanting to be within harms range. "Lord Sesshomaru what has happened? We felt Kagome's power, and then another dark miasma not yours!"

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled again, muscles flexing and tensing. Sesshomaru finally acknowledged him with a glare.

"It seems the priestess has been captured." He said blandly, his mokomoko flicking in an effort to remove dirt from his person.

"Yeah and by who? I can smell her aura all over you, so what did you do to her ya bastard?"

"Are you alright my lord?" Rin called as she bounded up upon Ah-un's back, right behind Sango on Kirara

'Hn. What have we always been doing little brother?" His eyes flickered to the tree the priestess has been using as target practice. Though he knew his brother would not catch what he had always been doing, spending time observing and learning about his mate and her capabilities. Inuyasha followed his gaze and saw the mass of arrows. But his scowl did not lessen.

"What you're telling me you actually let her hit you with her power? And she actually hit you?" Inuyasha scoffed in disbelief.

"She would not hit me had I not allowed it so. However there was miscommunication. She ran away in what I can assume fear or embarrassment of her actions when I was rendered unable to move." Sesshomaru explained as he gained enough movement to stand.

"And you let her run off to be captured! This is more and more suspicious by the second you bastard!" Inuyasha took a step towards him as if to attack.

Miroku chose then to step in between them then, holding his free hand out to Inuyasha in a halting gesture.

"Lord Sesshomaru has given his side of the story Inuyasha. Perhaps we should focus on finding her first. That aura seems to be fading by the second and if we continue like this we will lose the trail to find Kagome." Sesshomaru brushed past him towards the coast, passing his brother as well.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled, somewhat calmed by Miroku's words and turned to follow behind Sesshomaru as they both sped up. Miroku and Sango shared a look before turning their attention on Rin.

"Rin, Shippo, please stay by the village with Jaken, we have no idea what this enemy will be like." Miroku said carefully as Kirara walked over to allow him to climb up on her back.

"Why should I listen to a filthy human like you?!" Jaken yelled, waving his staff.

"You would rather risk Rin's life and Sesshomaru's wrath?" Sango shot at him, arching a brow at him. The imp stuttered and huffed, looking away in angry contemplation.

"We shall await your return." Rin nodded and smiled at them. "Be safe!"


End file.
